Staying Alive
by Defender of the Light
Summary: AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things?
1. Flashback To The Past

Staying Alive

A Neji x Tenten Story

Summary- AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things? More twisted than it sounds.

Disclaimer- My friends and I are plotting to steal back Naruto from Kishimoto but no luck so far.

"sup"- talking

_sup_- thinking

'_sup'_- Flashback

A.N.- My characters are OOC, deal with it.

**Staying Alive**

**Chapter 1- Flashback To The Past  
**

It had been another long day for Tenten and she couldn't wait for the sun to set. Tenten watched as the glowing crimson disk slowly set beyond the horizon. She had three pheasants tied together and slung over her shoulder; she needed to do some trading in town again. Tenten sighed as a soft breeze lifted the loose bits of hair around her lightly tanned face. Her hair was up in its typical braided bun that she had adopted over the past five years.

"Has it really been that long?" she whispered. Tenten's eyes glazed over as memories flashed through her head, memories of her parent's death and her life over the past five years. Tenten flinched as the painful scenes ran through her mind.

_Flashback_

_ 'A twelve year old Tenten Takahashi looked up as a thunderous 'BANG!' was heard. Her personal maid quickly rushed into her room. _

_ "Young Mistress! You must leave, now!" Tenten's large hazel eyes widened in fear and curiosity at the maid's words. _

_ "Why?" Tenten stood up and dropped the kunai she had been playing with. The maid was frantic._

_ "No time to explain Young Mistress, we must leave now!" The young hand maiden grabbed Tenten's arm tightly and rushed her from the room. She was roughly pulled into the hallway. Tenten was ready to object but the maid quickly covered Tenten's mouth with her hand and bent down to her level._

_ "Shh…everything will be alright." Her voice wavered and Tenten knew that she must trust her personal maid right now and do as she was told. Tenten nodded to show that she understood and Ayame rose to her feet. Footsteps pounded on the stairs and a gruff voice echoed throughout the long stone hallway._

_ "Find her!" The maid looked around franticly trying to find a means of escape. Tenten ran with Ayame through a side door that only the servants used. Both Tenten and the maid were breathing heavily as the duo finally reached the kitchen. The maid let go of Tenten's arm and rushed around the room looking for something._

_ "Oh where is that girl," she whispered harshly anger growing in her voice. Tenten nervously played with the edge of her red silk kimono as the maid rushed about collecting a few things. Tenten's anxiety level began to rise and she jumped when another maid rushed through the main door. _

_ "Suki! There you are!" Suki had beads of sweat forming at her temples and her light brown hair was falling out of its bun and sticking to her face and neck. She quickly handed a basket over to Tenten's personal maid. Suki seemed to be in a state of shock. She was shaking violently and her light blue eyes were glazed over. _

_ "Suki what's wrong?" Suki looked blankly up at the maid._

_ "A…Ayame…they-they're dead." Ayame's eyes widened in horror._

_ "We have to get her out of here." Ayame's voice was low and filled with worry and concern. Both servants turned to look at Tenten. A few unruly strands of dark hair had fallen from Tenten's two panda buns while she and Ayame had been racing though the halls. Screams echoed though out the castle sending shivers up Tenten's spine._

_ " Hurry." Suki warned as she rushed out of the kitchen._

_ "Ayame…what's-" Tenten was cut off when Ayame shoved the basket into Tenten's small hands and threw a light brown cape around her shoulders clasping it at her throat. _

_ "No time! You must hide, hide in the forest. The castle is being raided and I'm afraid that your parents are dead." The maid quickly explained. Tthe bluntness of the words hit Tenten like a tidal wave. She was barley able to stand on her feet. '_Dead_?' _

_ "Please Young Mistress! You must leave before you are discovered as well!" Ayame quickly grabbed Tenten's hand and rushed her from the kitchen to the garden in the back of the castle. Tenten was pulled to the large wrought iron gate. Ayame fumbled with the lock in her hurried state and her hands shook in fear. Upon unlatching the gate she pushed Tenten through. _

_ "Run!" She shouted, and Tenten ran. She would hide in the forest and try to piece together what had happened.'_

_End Flashback_

Tenten's breathing had become erratic and she whipped tears from her cheeks that she didn't remember crying. Tenten's face became hard and defiant, the pain of five years tempering her soul and her emotions.

"I will avenge my family…one day…," she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- I hope you enjoyed the first addition to my story Staying Alive, I appologize for the shortness but I figured this was the best place to leave off. Anyway it gives you a slight intro to Tenten and the life she is living right now. Yes, they still use chakra and stuff. You'll live.


	2. I Should Be

Staying Alive  
A Neji x Tenten Story

Summary- AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things? More twisted than it sounds.

Disclaimer- I lost Naruto to Kishimoto in a marble game.

"sup"- talking

_sup_- thinking

_'sup'_- Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What happened last time_- 'Tenten's breathing had become erratic and she whipped tears from her cheeks that she didn't remember crying. Tenten's face became hard and defiant, the pain of five years tempering her soul and her emotions._

_"I will avenge my family…one day…," she whispered.'_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Staying Alive  
Chapter 2-** **I Should Be**

Tenten forced chakra into her feet as she jumped silently from one branch to another. It had finally gotten dark enough so that she could go into town without drawing any unwanted attention to herself. All of the shops would be closed by now anyway.

She landed silently on the ground, a swirl of dust dancing around her soft boots as she landed. Her lithe muscles were tense, ready to spring away at any moment as she looked around watching and listening carefully for any sign of life. The only sounds where of the crickets singing and the creaking of the Chinese lamps that lined the street, all of which had been put out. Tenten slowly rose, careful to not make any unwanted noise. She again paused before taking action and slowly the minutes ticked by. The castle guards had been trying to catch her for five years; she wasn't going to let her guard down now. Tenten slowly walked to the little herb shop that she needed. Her food had gotten a little bland over the past few days and lacked flavor. Hey, even a thief needed a little flavor now and then.

She pulled out a senbon needle from a hidden area on her shirt and proceeded to pick the simple lock. With a slight 'click' the lock opened and Tenten stealthily slid into the shop taking one last glance over her shoulder before closing the door behind her and re-locking it. Tenten's large eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room and she pulled the pheasants from her shoulder laying them out across a table in the middle of the small room. She grabbed the sack that hung from her hip and opened it as she pulled some salt, garlic, pepper and rosemary form the shelves, putting each packet carefully into the sack. She also grabbed some cinnamon and sugar and placed them into the bag along with her other choices. Quickly tying the bag closed, Tenten strapped it to her shoulder making sure to secure the other end tightly to her opposite hip to ensure that the bag wouldn't get jostled as she leapt from branch to branch on her way home. Tenten grabbed the three pheasants she had dropped earlier and tied them upside down to a rafter for the shop owner. Mr. Tanaka always did like his pheasant. Tenten allowed a small smile to cross her face before it vanished into the night. She soon did the same, making sure to lock the shop keeper's door on her way out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten collapsed onto her bed happily. She had taken the long way home again tonight and she was tired. Tenten let her bag drop onto the bed next to her with a dull thud. She had spent most of the earlier morning and afternoon dodging palace guards part time while trying to hunt. It had been a while since she had been made to do that, mostly if guards were patrolling the forest she just wouldn't go hunting. But after five days of living off of jerky, she needed to hunt; both for food and trading purposes. Sure, she could have just taken what she needed to survive from the villagers but that would make her as bad as the man who had stolen her home from her and killed her parents. _Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep tonight_, she thought sadly. Tenten had been plagued with anxiety attacks for some years now; she would most often wake up shivering and covered in a cold sweat. She would have feelings of paranoia and often times suffered from insomnia at night. Tenten lifted her head and looked around her cramped quarters. Who would have thought that the Princess of Kitatani would be living in a tree at age 17? A sad smile graced Tenten's thin pink lips._ I should be engaged by now and ready to rule my parent's throne._ The smile vanished from her noble face.

"But I'm stuck here, living as a thief," she hissed to the darkness. "One day…one day soon he'll pay for what he did to my family and I will take back what is rightfully mine," she promised the darkness, just as she had done on that lone night so long ago. Tenten curled up alongside the wall of the tree and slipped into a dark sleep.

The tree she was currently residing in had been her home for the past five years. She had managed to find a way into it and had been lucky enough that no one had ever found the entrance to it. The bed had been carved out of the inner part of the tree along with a few shelves for her meager possessions. Tenten had been lucky enough to find a sheet caught in a tree and turn it into a makeshift mattress by stuffing it with grass and leaves. She tried to make everything that she needed so that she could stay out of the village just in case someone might recognize her. As Tenten drifted on the edge of consciousness another memory slipped into her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Flashback  
'A very wet Tenten woke up as the morning sunlight struck her closed eyelids. The young girl was stiff and cold. Tears slipped down her face as the memories of the night before came rushing back like a tidal wave to crash upon her small shoulders. Tenten looked down to her side at the basket she had been given and picked it up. She set it down on her silk covered lap and carefully pulled back the lid. Tenten gently tugged at the thin white cloth covering the hidden contents. A package of weapons was neatly tucked into a corner and Tenten slowly removed it and flipped it open. Inside rested many different shuriken, kunai, and senbon needles all glinting dangerously in the morning sunlight._

_ Closing the case, Tenten put it back in its original position in the basket. Looking around she noticed a small bundle of food which she quickly brushed past. She was hungry but didn't feel like eating right now. Tenten reached down into the basket and pulled out three books. One was her survival book that she took with her where ever she went. It had tips on how to survive in different environments and where best to find shelter. The second book was about the healing properties of herbs. Tenten had always been interested in that for some reason. She gently caressed the worn cover before exchanging it to take a look at the last book which possessed information about hunting and fishing, as well as a small chapter over leather making. She tenderly returned the books to the basket before covering everything and standing. Tenten brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. Most of it had fallen from the two panda buns on her head and now hung in curls around her face. She looked around trying to decide what to do. Her legs were stiff and she found it difficult to stand but knew she had to keep going. The guards had probably been out searching for her all night and it was a miracle she hadn't been found. Tenten's heart pounded in her chest at the thought of being captured by whoever it was that had killed her parents._

_ The young girl headed towards a large boulder that caught her attention. She walked around the large stone examining it. Setting down the basket she pushed experimentally against the stone. Surprisingly the stone gave way and cracked open. Tenten forced chakra into her arms and legs and pushed harder against the cool rock. Half of the boulder fell away and surprisingly, beneath the stone lay a large tunnel. The sound of clanking metal and shouts echoed through out the forest and Tenten's stomach churned. She didn't like the dark but she didn't want to be captured. Having no other choice Tenten grabbed her basket and leapt into the hole somehow managing to pull the slab of rock over the opening. Tenten was swallowed up in darkness. The clammy air in the tunnel sent shivers of apprehension down her spine and she shuddered. It was cold and unpleasant in the tunnel and Tenten was afraid. She was afraid of being found and killed like her parents, she was afraid of being alone. She could feel a cold fist clutching at her hear and she realized that she was now utterly alone. Alone...'_

_End Flashback  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten bolted upright gasping for breath. She was shaking violently and her body was covered in a cold sweat. Tenten wiped her face with the back of her shaking hand and got out of bed. She didn't know whether it was night or day and she didn't care. Tenten fumbled around in the dark looking for her water sack and a bag of herbs. She was eventually able to find both. Tenten shuffled through the miscellaneous herbs in the sack until she found the one she wanted. She grabbed some of the Valerian Root and quickly swallowed it with a gulp of water. Her heart was racing and she could hear the blood pounding in her own ears like a deafening roar. Tenten grabbed another bag and tied it to her back carrying her water sack with her. She escaped through the narrow passage that lay hidden beneath the large roots of the old tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten sighed and lowered her sweaty body lower into the cool water. It was dark out but the sun was beginning to rise, she knew she needed to hurry. Opening her bag she took out some homemade soap and a cloth. She proceeded to wash the dried sweat from her face and body. To anyone else she would have looked relaxed but she was on guard, ready to spring away at any given moment. Tenten felt the tension and anxiety seep out of her body as the herb she had taken earlier began to work its way through her system allowing her to think clearly. She proceeded to undo her braided bun and wash her hair which had grown considerably, bearing in mind she hadn't cut it in five years. She had no place to dispose of the hair safely and if she did manage to dispose of it her paranoia would get the better of her and she wouldn't be able to stop worrying about it so she saved herself the trouble and didn't cut her hair.

The sky was slowly growing brighter pushing away the indigo night and bathing everything in a dull grey. Standing from the cool water, Tenten grabbed her things and leapt into the trees preferring to spend as little time in the open as possible. Her lightly tanned skin glowed in the early morning light as she vaulted from tree to tree moving deeper into the forest where the thick foliage would hide her from searching eyes.

Upon reaching her destination Tenten lowered her things and pulled a small bottle and a small bunch of leaves from the small bag. Undoing the strip of leather that bound the plant, Tenten used some of the leaves to scrub her body so that it would mask her human scent. For an added precaution she poured some of the clear liquid from the bottle into her hand and rubbed the oil all over her body. The soft scent of pine needles filled her nose and Tenten took comfort in the familiar scent.

Once she was done Tenten proceeded to get dressed, careful not to hurt herself on the concealed weapons hidden within the fabric of her clothes -- a side effect of her paranoia. She carried weapons with her wherever she went.

Still feeling a little shaken, Tenten decided to burn off a little of the anxious energy. She put her things back into her bag and raced off through the trees letting her long hair hang loose to dry in the wind.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A.N- A.N- sigh The second addition to Staying Alive. All of the chapters are rather short in this story but I figured they would be at the best breaking points to stop. shrugs Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh yeah…You have been forewarned, the ending to this story has NOT been written yet so it may take a while for me to get it up. Have patience with me when we get there because it may take me a while to figure out how to end it. Until then please enjoy!


	3. Ill Temper

Staying Alive

A Neji x Tenten Story

Summary- AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things? More twisted than it sounds.

Disclaimer- The only thing I own is the lint in my jeans pocket, sorry.

"sup"- talking

_sup_- thinking

'_sup'_- Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened last time- '_Still feeling a little shaken Tenten decided to burn off a little steam. She put her things back into her bag and raced off through the trees letting her long hair hang loose to dry in the wind.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Staying Alive**  
**Chapter 3- Ill Tempered**

Tenten stopped and listened, her hair now tied neatly up into its braided bun. The footsteps of soldiers patrolling the forest could be heard. Sighing irritably Tenten stole away towards her home as quickly as she could. Today was going to be a bad day. _Why do they always come out when I'm ready to go hunting!? _she thought with an ill-temper. Tenten vaulted into the higher branches careful to not make a sound as she moved to the top of her tree. The branches had grown out and up to create a small bowl in the top of the tree. Tenten would often lie in the basin and stare up at the sky when she could no longer take the darkness within the tree itself. The warm summer breeze caressing the leaves of the tree had a calming effect on her and Tenten drifted into a light sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, this is the most recent place that we have found so far."

"Very well, you are free to go."

"Yes sir." The guard bowed respectfully and left the young man to do his work, after all, this is what he had been hired to do. Hyuuga Neji examined the shop and looked down at the list of things that were missing. Looking back up he examined the birds hanging from a rafter raising an eyebrow. From what he had gathered so far the thief that he was supposed to track and capture really wasn't a thief at all, she had just managed to irritate the king a little. All of the shops that had been "raided" always had something to replace them in the morning, like a trade of some sort. Most often the item would be a catch of some kind, mostly meat. Sometimes a few other things were left behind such as mushrooms, a few herbs or pieces of clothing. Neji was able to determine that the thief was female by a set of boot prints in the dust outside the shop, the impressions where small and light. There was a very good chance that the thief was a girl but what did it mater? Girl, boy, thief, or not, he was not hired to analyze, he was hired to catch a criminal for her crimes because no one else seemed to be able to, and catching her was exactly what he was going to do.

The day passed by quickly, Neji gathered what evidence he needed and began setting up camp in the forest. He was accompanied by Tora, a girl that had been assigned to help him by the king. She had a temper and a slight mean streak but she was good at what she did and Neji knew that she would come in handy, not that he needed the help.

Her short black hair hung down in her face accenting her hard golden eyes. Before either had noticed the day was already reaching late afternoon, but something was in the air. Neji lifted his head and looked around the breeze playing with a few loose ends of his dark brown hair as his pale eyes scanned the area. The feeling sent shivers of apprehension down Neji's spine, a feeling he couldn't identify churned in the pit of his stomach and as time passed…the feeling grew.

Tenten awoke with a start, her breathing heavy and a thin layer of sweat coating her face. She looked around. _Something is different._ Nothing that she could see was off but something that she could feel, there was some type of electricity in the air around her and in the forest. The feeling prickled at her skin covering her arms in goose bumps. The feeling was sending shivers though Tenten's body and she was going to find out what it was.

Tenten came to a stop landing softly on a limb of a tree her soft leather boots not making a sound. She slowly crept foreword so that she could see through the lush green leaves of the tree. She peered out through the foliage and saw someone crouching down below her close to a fire. The person had short black hair and their back to Tenten but she could tell that it was a girl. The girl seemed to be talking to someone and looking around. Tenten's eyes narrowed. _Tora._ Tenten really didn't like this girl. She had nearly found where Tenten lived at one point a few years back. No one would ever do that.

Tenten's eyes moved and traveled from Tora to the other person with her. She blinked rapidly. _Could it really be him?_ She recognized the young Hyuga Prodigy. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked upon the young man she had been friends with as a child. They had been best friends before her parents were murdered. Tenten's parents had been good friends with the Hyuga clan and she had played with the young Hyuga boy quite often.

_Flashback_

_'An eleven year old Tenten was sitting in an open grassy field staring up at the bright clear blue sky. The soft breeze tickled her rosy cheeks and she giggled lightly. Turning her head Tenten looked at the young boy lying next to her._

_"Don't you just love being outside in the sun?" She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the sweet grass around her and the crispness in the air mixing with the wind, the scent was intoxicating. When Neji didn't say anything Tenten opened her hazel eyes to look at him. _

_"The sun is the one thing that remains constant in life. Everyday it rises and every night it sets, you can always count on it to be there even if you can't always see it."__Neji monotoned, looking at the expansive sky._

_Tenten smirked and looked back up at the sky. _

_"I'll take that as a yes."'_

_End Flashback_

"Neji…" she whispered, the name slipping between her rosy lips before she could stop it. Tenten then inhaled sharply. If Neji was alert, and he always was, he probably heard her and her position was exposed, but she didn't move. Instead she just watched him closely checking his movements for any sign that he might have heard her.

"Neji why did we make camp here, it's to out in the open." Tora grumbled and looked around the spot he had chosen to make camp.

"Because I said so." His voice was icy and lacked any emotion. Tora just rolled her golden eyes.

"Whatever." Neji walked towards the olive green sleeping mat he had prepared. He would start his search for the thief tomorrow, it was getting late and he wouldn't have enough light to search by soon. Besides, it would also be easier to start out earlier in the morning while the air was still cool. Neji's ears perked up as he heard as sound. He squatted down to re-adjust a sack that held some of his supplies. It sounded like someone whispering his name and then inhaling sharply from a tree of to his left. Neji mentally marked the spot in his mind. _Well it looks like our friend is already here._ Neji allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. _And so it begins._

Thoughts and memories started to whirl through Tenten's head. _What if he catches me? What do I do? This is kind of what I wanted isn't it? I mean, how else did I expect to get into the castle?_ Tentens blood started to race and her breathing quickened. _But of all people why him! Couldn't it have been anyone else?_ Tenten could feel her anxiety returning and she desperately tried to fight it back, now was not the time to have an attack. _If he's out here who else is here, they know my position they have to.' _Tenten's paranoia was beginning to get the better of her. Tenten's concentration was broken and Neji used her distracted state to his advantage. A kunai lodged its self in the bark of the tree right next to her bare hand. _Kuso!_ Tenten cursed, sending her heart into a frenzied pattern. Like lightning Tenten jumped from the tree branch and took off through the forest. Neji was right behind her. Tenten's breathing came in rapid gasps and all she wanted to do was get away. The hunter had once again become the hunted. She was partially shocked to see Neji after so long, he had really changed. She shook her head violently as she continued to run at a frenzied pace. _Now is NOT the time to be thinking about how much he's changed! _she mentally scolded herself.

As Tenten ran forcing chakra into her legs a whizzing sound raced past her ear. A kunai embedded its self in a tree ahead of her as she jumped from limb to limb. _He's enjoying this isn't he?_ A slight frown crossed Tenten's soft face. She tried to speed up but she wasn't fast enough. A second kunai was thrown at her this one entrenching its self in her right arm. _Damb you Hyuga and your tracking skills! _ she thought bitterly as pain laced her arm. She looked angrily up at the orange sky. If she could outrun him long enough for the sun to set maybe she would have a chance, but it was doubtful. Beads of sweat began to form on Tenten's forehead and her throat began to tighten as her anxiety rose. Her pulse boomed in her ears at a deafening level. If she had even the slightest chance of getting away she would take it.

A playful smirk crossed Tenten's lips despite her shaky emotional state. _Come on Hyuga let's play._ Tenten jumped up into higher branches trying to distance herself further from her pursuer even though it was probably a futile act. Tenten's heart pounded in her chest the pulsing sound echoing in her ears making it hard to think. Neji was going to find her but she would do what she could to try and delay him.

Tenten leapt to the side taking a well worn trail to the left through the branches. The path doubled back on its self and maybe Neji would fall for it. Finally Tenten reached the underground tunnel. She jumped to the ground and raced in without a second thought. The tunnel eventually rose behind a large rock that concealed the hole beside a bush. Tenten held her breath and listened. She heard and saw nothing which only made her worry more. Tenten pinched the bridge of her nose, mentally sighing. Tenten was beginning to get a throbbing headache and she would need to get to her home soon or she might pass out. Tenten rose carefully on top of the boulder and vaulted back into the trees without a sound. She headed back towards her home in the center of the forest. A pair of pale lavender eyes followed her every move. _Found you._ A smirk crossed his thin lips. _You're making this to easy._

Tenten gasped for air and collapsed onto her bed her breath coming in ragged gasps. Her anxiety level was getting worse and sweat covered her entire body. She was getting even more worked up and she needed to calm down before her muscles started cramping. She reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed some Valerian Root from the shelf next to her. She quickly swallowed the herb dry and collapsed down onto her bed. _He's going to find me. _She resigned herself to that thought and fell back onto her mattress.Tenten's sweaty body stuck to the fabric of her makeshift bed and she passed out.

She had heard something. A noise had awoken Tenten from her dark slumber. Still a little groggy and not thinking strait she sat up on weary arms and looked blindly around the darkness. She shifted and sat up a little further only to have something hard impact with her left temple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- Ok, bear with me…school has started and I won't be able to update quickly so sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get the next one up as soon as I can, I promise!!


	4. Unwanted Exposure

Staying Alive

A Neji x Tenten Story

Summary- AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things? More twisted than it sounds.

Disclaimer- My last attempt to steal back Naruto got me a broken nose, that is all I own at this time.

"sup"- talking

_sup_- thinking

'_sup'_- Flashback

A.N.- New chapter!!

What happened last time- _'She had heard something. A noise had awoken Tenten from her dark slumber. Still a little groggy and not thinking strait she sat up on weary arms and looked blindly around the darkness. She shifted and sat up a little further only to have something hard impact with her left temple.'_

**Staying Alive**

**Chapter 4- Unwanted Exposure  
**

Neji looked down at the girl lying back against the log for support. Her head lolled to the side a large bruise forming on the side of her face where he had hit her earlier knocking her unconscious. Neji had carried her back to his camp and now stood watching her limp body. Neji activated his Byakugan and examined the girl once again from head to toe searching for hidden weapons.

"Tora, come here." His voice was cold and demanding. The said girl came foreword.

"I want to you to remove her clothes and bring them to me." Tora raised a suspicious eye brow but obeyed without question. Neji turned and walked away. Tora set about removing the thief's clothes poking her fingers quite a few times on the concealed weapons littered throughout the girl's tight clothing. Tora grumbled under her breath.

"He could have at least told me she was loaded first." Finishing her task Tora stood and gave the clothes to Neji who came to inspect her work. Pausing for a few seconds to examine the girl again Neji squatted down and pulled on the leather strap holding the girls braided bun in place. Her hair tumbled down in a waterfall of chocolate framing her soft face. Neji scrutinized her features. Her face seemed to gentle for someone who lived as a thief but he brushed the thought away. He then pulled on the wide strap of her top and removed three gently protruding senbon needles. He did the same with her other shoulder strap. Upon finishing his work Neji stood holding the concealed weapons in his fist, Neji turned to his assistant.

"Bind her to the pole."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ow. _That one word repeated in Tenten's head over and over again to the beat of her pulsing heart as waves of pain tore through her body. Her entire body ached like someone had jabbed her with nails from her head to her toes. She groaned mentally. _Blocked my chakra…points. _The side of her head was pounding and felt tight making her thoughts sluggish. Tenten tried to reach for her bag of herbs but something was stopping her from moving. Tenten slowly opened her swollen eyes and abruptly found herself looking down at her own bare legs. Her eyes widened as she realized she was only in her undergarments. She blushed furiously both in embarrassment and anger. _What the hell!?_ Tenten yanked on her arms and flinched as a severe pain lashed out from her arm. She could feel a warm liquid trailed down her arm. Turning her head Tenten looked down at her the source of her pain. A large hole was in her bicep from where she had been hit by one of Neji's kunai. A fresh trail of blood was making its way down her forearm to her bound wrist. A crusty scab covered the wound and dried blood was everywhere. Tenten's memories slowly started coming back to her from the day before but her mind was foggy and it was hard to think. She slowly realized that her hands had been bound behind her and she was leaning back against a wooden log for support. Her hands were bound tightly, the rope cutting into her wrists and chafing the surrounding skin a puffy red.

Tenten slowly became aware that her hair had been taken down as well and all of her concealed weapons had been removed. Her blush darkened as the thought of someone removing the weapons flashed through her mind. She felt humiliated at the possibility that it had been Neji. A shiver ran down her spine. Tenten laid her head back against the post. The moon was rising slowly and Tenten took comfort in the cool night air. Memories of her second night alone in the forest flashed through her head and Tenten flinched away as if trying to escape the memories that plagued her. The moon had looked the same on the lonely night so long ago.

Her thoughts slowly turned back to her parents and Tenten could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. She had always been very close to her parents especially her mother, Sorano. Her father had always said that they were one in the same. Tenten always knew what her mother was thinking and feeling even when she tried to hide it. Like her mother Tenten's head was always in the clouds. She was a dreamer and had also become a ditz like her mother sometimes was. Tears slowly made there way down Tenten's lightly tanned face and she inhaled shakily.

"I don't know what to do now mother...this _is_ what I wanted right?" Tenten whispered to the moon. "I'm not so sure anymore…what do I do?" Unbeknownst to Tenten a certain egotistical Hyuga was listening to her. Tenten began to cry softly. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried into them. Neji closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten awoke early as the sun hit her closed eyelids. She could feel the dried sweat and tears on her face as well as the crusted blood on her left temple and her slashed arm. _I need a bath,_ she thought dully. Tenten opened her eyes and looked up. Her breath caught in her throat and she jumped slightly as she realized that she was being watched. She locked eyes with Neji. He seemed so different. Something about him had definitely changed; now that she could see him up close she was sure of it. Something in his eyes was off but Tenten was unable to put her finger on just what it was. A gentle breeze flowed by Tenten's body and she flushed remembering her exposed state. The breeze rose slightly pushing Tenten's curly hair in front of her face obscuring her view of Neji for a moment but her gaze never wavered. Tenten knew that in his own little way he was challenging her and there was no way she was backing down. Soon enough Tenten's hair moved away from her face and she could see clearly again a light pink tint still coloring her cheeks. Neji's gaze hadn't changed and his pale eyes bore into hers. _Your eyes may have bothered other people Hyuga…but not me. _ Tenten raised her chin showing her defiance and smirked showing that she wasn't willing to back down. Neji smirked back and rose to her feet. Tora emerged from the edge of the forest and the two broke eye contact. Tora was carrying a pile of sticks for the fire.

"Glad to see you're awake." Tora's voice was mocking Tenten but she wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Likewise." Tenten threw back her voice soft and warm like honey. Her tone held a hint of laughter mocking Tora. Tora only snorted and rolled her eyes. Tenten laughed softly and laid her head back against the post. She closed her hazel eyes and inhaled deeply. She loved the cool scent of the summer morning before the heat of the day set in. Tenten ignored the stiff feeling in her body and tried to relax willing away her anxiety. She wasn't going anywhere soon so she might as well try and get some rest. Tenten was actually surprised at how calm she already was. She laughed softly at the irony of her situation. _I'm tied to a post with a wounded arm that will probably get infected and I feel relaxed,_ she thought sarcastically. Tenten opened her eyes and stared up at the rising sun. _Well at least today won't be boring. _ Tenten's ditzy personality was beginning to come out despite the rough night she had. Picking up her head Tenten looked from Neji to Tora and back again.

"So oh great hunters of the forest, what shall we do today? I recommend fishing, the weathers perfect." She got no response from either one and so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it was worth a shot," she said with a shrug. Tora walked closer to Neji who had started a smokeless fire, she squatted down next to him.

"So are we bringing her to the castle today?" Tora asked. Neji was silent for a while as he poked at the fire.

"No." He replied without looking up from harassing the embers. Tora looked at him in surprise. She was about to ask why but she knew that it would do no good, he never explained himself to her, that was just the way he worked. Neji stood and walked over to Tenten.

"So can we go fishing?" She asked looking up at him with an innocent expression on her face, her amber eyes round and fickle.

"How about you tell me your name instead?" Neji asked her. Tenten pursed her lips._ Not gonna happen no matter how much I want to tell you, sorry Neji,_ she thought sadly.

"Umm…no?" She answered with the same innocent look on her face. Neji wanted to know what was so special about this person that the king had hired him to find her; after all, he had captured her hadn't he? He had a right to know.

"Then how about you tell me what it is that you have done to make the king so interested in you?" Tenten tilted her head to the side to think half glaring at Neji. When she spoke her voice still held its playful tone but her eyes remained hard.

"Hmm…oh the usual, jump his guards at random, throw pebbles at his window in the middle of the night." She shrugged. Ok so it wasn't the whole truth but technically she hadn't lied. The king wanted her dead because she was the one person who could rat him out and she was the rightful heir to the throne. The fact that she annoyed him to no end was just an added bonus. Tenten smiled cheekily but it soon fell from her face. Her eyes turned glassy as she stared up at the sky thinking about her parents. Tenten quickly snapped from her reverie and looked at Neji.

"Sorry, what were we talking about again?" Tenten asked innocently. Tora glared at the young woman angrily.

"We were talking about how rude you could be," Tora hissed.

"Sorry, I have a two minute attention span, next question." Tenten's comeback threw Tora off for a second and she remained silent. Tenten looked up at Neji and blinked.

"Hungry?" The question threw _Tenten_ off balance this time and she eyed Neji warily.

"Maybe..." Neji turned and walked back to the fire. He pulled out some jerky and tossed it to Tora.

"Here." He offered some of it to Tenten and she looked at it blankly trying to hide her disgust. _Great, more venison,_ she thought dryly.

"Umm…would it be too rude of me to request the jerky that is in my bag instead?" She was very polite and noble in her question trying not to be rude even though the request in itself was offensive. Much to Tenten's surprise Neji shrugged his shoulders and went to get her bag, she ground her teeth as he dropped it about three feet away from her. She glared up at him and sighed in exasperation. Neji just raised an eyebrow. Tenten rotated her shoulders trying to get some feeling back into her arms, not that she would really need them. Tenten stretched her legs releasing the tension in her cramped muscles. She wiggled her toes making sure that she could still move them. She looked up at Neji before continuing.

"You're evil." She reached out with one long slender leg and grabbed onto the bag with her toes. She pulled it foreword a little so that it wouldn't be so far away but not close enough that she would have trouble opening it. Tenten managed to open the bag, from there she drug it along the ground and around behind her to her hands. She sifted through the contents of her bag until she managed to lock her hands around the jerky she had made a few days ago out of a pheasant. If she had to eat any more deer jerky she was going to be sick. She was getting thoroughly tired of having to eat deer jerky over and over again.

Pulling the jerky out with a bound hand she once again locked her toes around the bag. She let go of the jerky and it fell to the leather bag just bellow her hands.

Tenten pulled the pouch around in front of her again so that she could see what she was doing. She grabbed a piece of the jerky with her toes and tossed it up into the air. She watched and waited until the opportune moment and locked her knees together catching the dried meat between them. She looked up in irritation at Neji.

"Now that I have thoroughly entertained you, would you please let me eat in peace?" Neji turned and walked back to the fire, Tora followed him quietly. _She has certainly done that before, _Neji thought to himself. _She's definitely good._ Something seemed off though. For being so difficult to catch he had done it with ease, and it was beginning to bother him.

"What are you thinking about Neji?" Tora asked cautiously.

"That she let us catch her." Neji cast Tenten a sideways glance studying her. After a few seconds Tenten looked up at him. He studied her hazel eyes. Something seemed familiar about her large eyes but he didn't know what. Neji brushed the feeling away and looked back at the fire.

The sun had already fully risen into the sky bathing everything in its golden light. Tenten looked down at her half eaten piece of jerky before laying her head back against the log. Her actions were barbaric for someone of her status and she knew it. _What status?_ she spat in her mind a sour look reaching her face. _That was stolen from me when I was thirteen. _Resentment rose within her and she looked up at the passing clouds sadly. Tenten was no longer hungry.

_I'm shaming the family aren't I?_ Tenten couldn't bear that thought and she quickly pushed it from her mind. Gently picking up the piece of dried meat between her teeth Tenten maneuvered it so that it now rested lengthwise across her knees. Nudging it with her nose the jerky slowly slid down her bare legs to land back in the pile sitting on her bag. _I'm sorry for what I have been forced to become just to stay alive mother, I hope that both of you can forgive me._ Tenten brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, her thick wavy hair creating a veil around face. Neji scrutinized her.

"There's something we don't know, something we've missed. There has to be something deeper going on." He turned back to Tora, his pale lavender eyes glistening in the light of the fire. There had to be something else, something that only the king knew. The villagers he had talked to didn't seem that bothered that some of their things would suddenly come up missing, there was always something there to replace it, usually of equal value or more. She didn't seem to be that much of pest among the villagers so why arrest her? It didn't make sense and things that didn't make sense annoyed Neji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- cracks knuckles Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took me a while to get up. If you find any errors I would be more that happy to know about them. I can't catch everything. :) Laters!

3 Defender of the Light


	5. Travelling Through Danger

Staying Alive

A Neji x Tenten Story

Summary- AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things? More twisted than it sounds.

Disclaimer- My invisibility serum failed so I haven't been able to steal the contract for Naruto from Kishi-dono. Sorry.

"sup"- talking

_sup_- thinking

'_sup'_- Flashback

A.N.- Enjoy!! It's up.

What happened last time- _'There had to be something else, something that only the king knew. The villagers he had talked to didn't seem that bothered that some of their things would suddenly come up missing, there was always something there to replace it, usually of equal value or more. She didn't seem to be that much of pest among the villagers so why arrest her? It didn't make sense and things that didn't make sense annoyed Neji.' _

**Staying Alive**

**Chapter 5- Travelling Through Danger**

The day passed slowly and Tenten nearly passed out from the heat, not that anyone noticed. She was grateful for her exposure today. She was drenched in sweat and the cool summer breeze felt good on her sun kissed skin. Mostly the day consisted of Neji or Tora asking her random questions, some of which she answered but most of which she didn't. By the end of the day the only things Neji had learned about her was that she was eighteen, had no parents, she had a severe dislike towards the king and she liked to beat around the bush. Not to mention that she had perfect aim. All other questions she refused to answer. Tenten was relieved when the sun finally set. She was exhausted and ready to sleep no matter what nightmares she may have.

As the sun slowly sank beyond the horizon Tenten sighed in relief with half closed eyelids. Her skin felt tight where the rays of the sun had burned it. The temperature had started to drop a little and for this Tenten was extremely grateful. Tenten could smell the pine extract radiating from her overheated body and she took comfort in the cool scent.

Neji lay next to the fire watching the jumping flames. As he slowly fell asleep thoughts of a young twelve year old girl drifted through his mind, tomorrow they would head to the castle. As night fell over the land, each member of the small group slowly drifted into the darkness of their own worlds.

Tenten's head snapped up. She opened her mouth but no words came out. It was late at night and the full moon was the only source of light. Her eyes were wide with fear as her body began to shake. Tenten pulled against the ropes that bound her wrists only half aware of the pain that lashed across her sweaty hands as the rope sliced deeply into her wrists. The dull scent of blood and sweat filled the air around her as the wound on her arm ripped open again from her struggling and her wrists bled. Tenten's breathing quickened and came in deep, ragged gasps, she needed help. She was having another anxiety attack brought on by her nightmares. Tenten needed to get to her bag or who knew what would happen.

Sweat covered her body and her skin glistened in the moonlight. As the minutes ticked by her shaking got worse, soon Tenten's muscles would begin to lock up. Her eyes became distant as thoughts and memories washed over her. _…help…_ she thought weekly as she struggled to breath against the tightening muscles in her throat. Tenten could feel the tension in her throat work its way upwards and soon her jaw locked.

Neji quickly sat up grabbing a kunai from the pouch on his thigh. Something was wrong. He turned his head sharply as he heard a cough, and what sounded like someone struggling to breathe. He swathe thief, she was shaking violently and her tanned skin glistened to the moonlight. _Damb it._ He stood and quickly moved towards the young woman. She was very pale. Neji heard Tora wake up behind him.

"What are you doing!?" Her voice was harsh in the still night. Neji quickly severed the leather straps binding the thief's hands together.

"She's having an anxiety attack." Neji informed Tora. She just snorted.

"Leave her alone she's probably faking it." Even after Neji had cut the bonds Tenten's body remained rigid against the pole. Moving around to her side Neji gently lay her out along the ground and placed one hand next to her head to keep his balance as he leaned across her. He placed a second hand in the grass along Tenten's side and stared into her face. Her muscles were twitching and her eyes had a glassy look in them mixed with fear. Her body shook with tremors and her jaw was locked. Neji rotated her arms outward and quickly pressed some pressure points to relax her taunt muscles. He did the same to her neck and legs stopping the tremors. Slowly her muscles started to relax and her mouth snapped open as she gasped for air. Tendrils of wavy chocolate hair clung to her sweat covered forehead and neck.

Tenten stared up at Neji as she slowly began to come out of her dream world. A soft, tired, smile played at her lips. She slowly reached up and delicately touched Neji's cheek almost as if making sure he wasn't a part of her dreams. She smiled weekly at him before letting her bloodied hand fall back to the ground as she caught her breath. Tenten panted quietly as she blinked the sweat from her eyes. _That was close._

Tenten's jaw ached and her muscles were sore. She swallowed trying to ease the burning feeling in her throat and lungs. Her heart was still racing but it had calmed some. Tenten could feel the heavy pulsing in her chest. _I need to calm down,_ she told herself. _…my bag._ Tenten slowly turned her head searching for her leather bag which still carried a small pouch of the herb she had slowly become dependent on over the years. Her bag now lay at Tora's feet. Tenten slowly moved her aching hand towards the bag. In one swift motion Tora stepped down on Tenten's damaged wrist causing Tenten's jaw to tighten but she refused to cry out even in her weary state. Tenten swallowed and flexed her fingers. Tora added more pressure to her wrist and this time Tenten flinched as a heated pain raced up her arm adding it's self to the sharp pain in her arm where she had been hit with the kunai the day before.

"I don't think so." Tora looked down on Tenten with disgust and anger burning in her eyes. Neji stood and walked over to the bag.

"What do you think your doing!?" She hissed as Neji crouched down to retrieve the sack.

"Tora, we've already removed anything that could be used as a weapon and she couldn't escape even if she wanted to." He seemed slightly bored and irritated at Tora's naïveté. Neji walked back over to Tenten and helped her sit up resting her exhausted form against the log for support. Her body could barely hold it's self up. Neji handed her the bag and Tenten took it gratefully digging through the miscellaneous contents it held. Tenten pulled out a small pouch of the herb she needed to calm her heart and make sleeping easier.

"Neji! It's probably poison!" Tenten stopped moving at Tora's outburst and looked up at Neji with curious eyes wondering what he was going to do. She dumped some of the plant out into her hand and showed it to Neji.

"It's only a herb to call her down Tora, chill." Neji didn't take his lavender eyes from Tenten's hazel ones as he spoke. The corner of Tenten's mouth twitched into a small barley visible smile. _She has a lot to learn, _Tenten thought tiredly. Neji scrutinized the thief's eyes curiosity pricking at the back of his mind, there was something familiar about her but he just couldn't put his finger on it. She almost seemed like someone he had met before, but that wasn't possible…was it?

Tenten swallowed the herb quickly and replaced it in her bag tying it shut. Tenten shifted a little setting the bag beside her and watched Neji with an expectant look. He stood and moved behind her and out of her range of vision. Pulling out some rope Neji rebound her hands. Tenten ground her teeth as the rope was pressed against her raw hands but she held her tired head high, her pride the only thing keeping her from passing out. This time the rope was considerable looser and not digging into her wrists but it was still tight enough that she wouldn't be able to slip out. _Thanks Neji._ The added space against her sore hands would give them time to heal. Maybe one day she would be able to tell him who she really was, but that day had yet to come. She smiled sadly as the Valerian Root made its way through her system. The drug mixed with her already exhausted state quickly put Tenten to sleep and she leaned her head back against the wooden post. For once in five years…someone had been there to help her.

Tenten slowly lifted her weary head. Another day had come and she was another day closer to her goal. The thing she had dreamt about and had agonized over was nearly here. Blinking Tenten looked around. The fire had been reduced to glowing embers in the night and now lay a lightly glowing mass next to a sleeping Neji. Tenten allowed a delicate smile to grace her lips as she watched him sleep. It had been so different having someone with her last night to help her through the anxiety attack. Normally she would have been left alone to deal with it by herself; she had been very blessed that Neji woke up last night. Maybe someone was watching over her.

As memories of her attack from last night filled Tenten's head a frown came over her face. _That one was really bad._ Tenten began to wonder what would have happened had no one woken up last night. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and turned her gaze to Tora who lay across the fire from Neji. An evil grin appeared on Tenten's face as the watched the sleeping woman. _Oh you are so dead, you have no idea who I am or who Neji is._ Tenten flexed her numb fingers feeling the newly formed scabs on her wrists stretch. Tenten glared at Tora an idea slowly forming in her mind. Taking a deep breath she shouted as loud as she could

"Good morniiiing campeeeeerrrrrs!" Tora bolted up right in her bed eyes wide.

"Today will be partly cloudy with a slight chance of rain, our high will be about seventy-five with a possible low of sixty-three, have a nice day." Oh yeah, Tenten's ditz personality was really being to get the better of her. Tora glared at Tenten who just blinked innocently. Growling Tora flopped down on her blanket again rubbing her sleepy eyes. Neji merely opened one of his eyes and glanced at her.

"So…" Tenten glanced from one to the other. "…ready to go?" Tora groaned in response.

"I can't wait till you're gone," she mumbled. Tenten pretended to look hurt.

"Ohh…I'll miss you too Tora," she cooed. Tora just ignored her. Neji slowly rose and stretched. Tenten knew that her early wake up call didn't affect Neji, he was a light sleeper and always got up early. _But what if he's not the same person you knew as a kid? _The thought hit Tenten suddenly and she froze. _After all it's been five years since you last saw him, he doesn't even recognize you. _By now she was staring blankly at the fire. _He doesn't even recognize you… _The phrase echoed over and over again in Tenten's head. She mentally scoffed trying to stay positive; she didn't want to think about the possibility that Neji wouldn't remember her. _I don't look that different,_ she tried to convince herself. Tenten looked down at herself. _Maybe, maybe not. Besides as of five years ago, according to everyone else, you __died__.'_ Tenten had never thought of that before. She was in shock. _Well…I guess things really do change… _A look of sadness crossed Tenten's face as she stared into the dying embers of the fire.

A sudden release of tension brought Tenten's hands forward snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked behind her and saw Neji with a kunai in his hand. Tenten rubbed her aching wrists which were red and puffy around the scabs. She flexed her fingers and frowned at the burning pain in her hands. Tenten pushed herself to her feet using the log for support as she tried to balance on wobbly legs. Tenten looked up and managed to catch a bag that had been launched directly at her head.

"Get dressed," Tora snapped.

"Yes you majesty," she whispered irritably under her breath. _We must be ready to leave already. That's what I get for drifting off into my own little world. _Tenten pulled her clothes from her bag and dropped them all to the ground except for a lightweight sleeveless shirt. She pulled at the sides releasing the ties that crisscrossed up the side of her shirt allowing her to more easily get into it. She pulled the shirt on; the soft deer hide was warm against her skin as Tenten re-laced the shirt so that it clung to her body. She then pulled on the tight pants unlacing the open part at the hips making the pants easier to slide into. Her sweaty skin make the clothing suffocating but she didn't complain. Tenten pulled on her lace up boots over the pants tightening them to fit comfortably. Picking up her leather hair tie Tenten put it in her mouth as she quickly re-braided her hair pulling it up into a braided bun. She tied the braid of with the strip of leather tightly. She then tied a strip of cloth across her forehead to keep her bangs out of her face and bound it at the base of her neck.

"I think we're ready to go," Tora said walking over to them.

"You might want to check the saddles again though," she said to Neji. He simply nodded and walked past the two towards the horses. Tora proceeded to rebind Tenten's hands behind her back one over the other. She tied an extra length of rope around Tenten's waist and through her hands to ensure that she wouldn't be able to get her hands around in front of her. She also tied a piece of rope between Tenten's legs tying her ankles closer together so that it would be harder for her to run away. _Yeah like that's a possibility with how stiff and sore I am,_ she thought sarcastically. She glanced up as Neji walked back towards them. Tenten held her head high.

"Bound and ready for travel captain." Her voice was chipper and happy. Neji simply raised and eyebrow and her happy disposition.

"What exactly are you so happy about?" Tora glared at the thief irritably. Tenten turned to look at her a blank expression on her face.

"Sometimes the only thing you can do to keep from falling apart is to smile and pretend you can handle it. I'm just trying to keep a positive outlook on my life," she whispered. Tora rolled her eyes.

"Great, now she's a philosopher." Tora walked past Tenten to the horses. Tenten watched her go following her retreating figure with solemn eyes. She turned her gaze to Neji.

"So…shall we?" Tenten took a careful step foreword testing the new length between her steps. After a few paces Tenten got used to walking with a shorter stride and she took her eyes from the ground to look straight ahead.

Neji watched the thief go, a memory playing oven and over again in his mind like a broken record.

_Flash back_

_Neji was eight years old and he was sitting beneath a tree pouting. He had gotten into an argument with his father and lost. An eight year old Tenten came and sat next to him with a big smile on her face. _

_"Hello Neji!" She looked at his scowling face and her smile faltered slightly. _

_"Neji what's wrong?" A worried expression now crossed her face. Neji looked away._

_"I got into an argument with my father." Tenten looked at his upset face and sat down beside him._

_"Oh." Her voice was quiet. She knew that Hizashi was hard on Neji. Neji swiveled his head around to look Tenten full in the face. _

_"Tenten how can you be so happy all of the time?" Tenten blushed and looked away. _

_"I'm not…it's just that…" Tenten faded out and twiddled with the grass beneath her feet. She sighed and began again. "Sometimes the only thing you can do to keep from falling apart is to smile and pretend that you can handle it…"_

_End Flashback_

The memory slowly faded. _It couldn't be her…could it?_ But who else could it be? Tenten Takahashi was the only one whom he had ever heard say that. Neji was lost in his own thoughts as he made his way to where both Tora and the thief were now standing. Tenten had been securely tied to Tora's saddle and stood waiting patiently. The sun had risen even higher into the sky, the colors changing from pink and purple to a bright golden yellow. Neji took the reigns of his black horse and slowly led the group away from the forest and towards the grey castle looming in the distance. The three would walk for now.

_If it really is her why has she been living in the forest for all these years?...To evade the assault on her home, who ever it was must have wanted her dead as well as her parents._ Neji's thoughts fell silent as he started to connect the invisible dots in his mind. _Could it be that Lord Shinji is the one what attacked her home five years ago and that's why he's been searching for her ever since? She would be the only one who could prove that he was a liar and a murderer._ Neji's stomach churned at the thought and his gaze drifted to the thief walking slowly behind him. She blinked calmly under his gaze before averting her gaze to watch the road in front of her. _Why wasn't I told she was alive?_ A dark feeling settled in the pit of Neji's stomach. _If Tenten was able to get away she probably had help. One of the servants must have helped her._ Neji ground on this thought for a while. _All of those who knew about the escape were probably killed or threatened into silence and now are waiting patiently for her return._ Everything was falling into place. _That would explain Tenten's mixed emotions at returning to the castle, she probably wants revenge for the death of her family, but that's only if it really is her._ The cold feeling in the pit of his stomach slowly began to dissolve. _It has to be her nothing else makes sense._ A whisper of a smile played across Neji's thin lips. _I can't believe I didn't see it before._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A.N- I appologize if all of my page breaks are gone, and sorry for not updating in a while. I actually forgot to. --; Yeah you can hit me. XD It's up now so be happy.


	6. Who Are You?

Staying Alive

A Neji x Tenten Story

Summary- AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things? More twisted than it sounds.

Disclaimer- I've tried to get Kishimoto to give me Naruto but so far nothing seems to be working.

"sup"- talking

_sup_- thinking

'_sup'_- Flashback

'sup'- Thoughts in a flashback

A.N.- I'm done with my Business Tech. work for now so I figured I'd update. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened last time- _'Everything was falling into place. That would explain Tenten's mixed emotions at returning to the castle, she probably wants revenge for the death of her family, but that's only if it really is her. The cold feeling in the pit of his stomach slowly began to dissolve. It has to be her nothing else makes sense. A whisper of a smile played across Neji's thin lips. I can't believe I didn't see it before.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Staying Alive**

**Chapter 6- Who Are You?**

Tenten had been watching Neji since they left. He seemed lost in his own thoughts just barley conscious of where they were going. A thought as light as a feather drifted through Tenten's mind but she couldn't grasp it. Shrugging away the feeling Tenten turned to look at the road ahead of her. _Meh, he's probably just ignoring us._ But the feeling didn't go away and Tenten began to wonder.

A thick shroud of silence had fallen around the group as they traveled and Tenten took comfort in the peaceful quiet. All too soon the comfort of the silence was shattered. A foreboding feeling overcame Tenten like a cold finger racing along her back and her head snapped up. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her scalp prickled. Tenten looked around trying to find the source of her discomfort. The castle looming in the distance was closer than before but it wasn't what had Tenten so unnerved. Turning her head to the right Tenten's face fell. They were right alongside one of the valley walls and dead ahead of them was a row of trees. Tenten swore in her mind as her whole body went rigid. She would wait and see what would happen; there was little else she could do. According to the pace they were traveling and the distance from the group to the tree line they would enter beneath the canopy of trees in five minutes. As they group neared the trees Tenten could feel the cold fist of anxiety beginning to cramp around her stomach as memories of her last visit to this valley wall swam through her mind.

_Flashback_

_Tenten snuck along the base of the valley wall in the dead of night blending in with the blackness as she crept stealthily along. She was glad for once that Kitatani had some sloped walls in its protective valley for once in her life. She slowly began her ascent up the wall until a dry twig snapped beneath her foot. Tenten abruptly stopped moving and held her breath as all went silent. She waited patiently for the dull sound of boots on dirt to reach her ears again from the pathway high above her. If she were caught it would more than likely cost Tenten her life unless she was incredibly lucky. _

_Tenten once again began to climb and she soon reached the peak of the wall. A sudden whizzing sound made Tenten swear in her mind. An arrow struck the ground next to one of her outstretched hands. She quietly began to climb back down a forlorn look in her hazel eyes. I'm sorry Neji, I can't get to you. More arrows began to strike the ground around Tenten. _'Oh whatever'_. Tenten unsheathed a long knife plunging it into the soft ground. She let her feet slip away beneath her as she fell down the slope using the knife to direct her fall. Tenten had drawn more attention to herself from the sound but she didn't care. As she neared the bottom of the wall Tenten's knife became lodged between two rocks viciously ripping the weapon from her grasp. Tenten lost her balance and fell to the pathway just a little further away and she was sent sprawling into the dirt still a few feet below her. Quickly regaining her senses Tenten rose to her feet. Looking back she saw the faint glow of the weapon in the moonlight. "Whizzz!" Before Tenten had time to run an arrow flew through the dark night and plunged through her right shoulder. Tenten bit back a scream as she bolted back towards the forest she new so well. Damb it!_

_End Flashback_

Tenten had been trying to escape from her home to try and find Neji so that he could help her but her plan had gone terribly wrong and she had paid the price for it. The scar in her right shoulder was enough proof of that. Tenten just hoped that she wouldn't have to endure a re-run of her last encounter with the archers atop the valley wall. Tenten's thoughts were shattered as she looked up; they had finally stopped in front of the line of trees. Glancing to the side Tenten saw the path she had taken to the top of the wall almost a year and a half ago. Tora took a step towards the tree line oblivious to the negative aura that loomed around them. Tenten turned sharply to look at the ebony haired girl.

"Tora wait." Tenten's voice was sharp and a little strained and she swallowed to get it back under control. "Don't go in there," she warned. Tora looked at the thief and scoffed.

"You're just scared." Tenten's hazel eyes narrowed and hardened into razor points of amber and she glared at the girl before her.

"Something isn't right here, can't you feel it?" she whispered harshly.

"Yeah whatever." Tora rolled her golden eyes and turned taking another step towards the forest. Neji's hand shot out and grabbed Tora by the arm preventing her from going any further.

"She's right. Something has been wrong for the past five minutes." Tora looked from Neji to Tenten and back again skeptically.

"You two are both just paranoid" she said irritably.

"They're watching." Tora quickly looked at Tenten who had dropped her gaze to the dirt path but still watched the valley wall from the corner of her eye warily.

"You see that! She's crazy!" Tora pointed a finger accusingly at Tenten. Neji just glared at the young woman angrily.

"Would you shut up!" he hissed to her. "She isn't crazy; there are archers all along the valley wall watching us." Neji turned to Tenten for an answer.

"They want me dead," she offered bluntly.

"Why?" Neji still hadn't released his grip on Tora's arm.

"Old what's his face probably wants me dead, no questions asked. As soon as I set foot into those trees the archers will open fire." Tenten's voice was seeping with hidden anger. Tora struggled against Neji's iron grip trying to get free but failing miserably. Finally giving up she turned her gaze on Tenten.

"What's your point?" she asked irritably. Tenten gazed at Tora disbelievingly; she would have smacked her in the head if her hands hadn't been tied securely behind her back.

"What bodes poorly for her means trouble for us all," Neji answered. Tora turned and looked at Neji with a confused expression.

"What?" Tenten's temper got the better of her and she cut in before Neji could answer.

"He means that if you two escort me through there…" she gestured at the trees with her head. "…then all three of us are going to be shot at." Tora opened her mouth to say something else but Neji cut her off.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tenten looked at the two horses and then back at Neji.

"You two take the horses and leave me here; I can take care of myself. I'll find a way through." Tora jumped into the conversation.

"You're just trying to escape. How can we trust you to come back to the people who captured you if you survive?" Tentens eyes flashed dangerously and hazel locked with gold. Tora flinched under Tenten's frosty glare.

"Just because I'm a thief, does not mean that I am without honor," she spat. "Do you really expect me to be able to escape anyway with these ropes binding my hands and ankles? I've been tied to a post for two days and nights, I can barley walk!" she shouted, angry that Tora had just insulted her. _You're such and idiot!_ her mind screamed. The same message was transmitted through her expression.

"You're just afraid." Tora couldn't think of anything else to say. Tenten snorted and her rigid posture slowly began to sag as if she had been trying to carry a heavy burden for to long and it had finally gotten the best of her. Tenten's eyes clouded oven and her gaze slowly rose to the sky.

"Afraid of what, death?" Her voice was a deadly whisper no louder than the rustling of the leaves ahead of her. Tenten closed her eyes as the soft hand of the wind caressed her cheek.

"A part of me would gladly welcome death," she whispered a forlorn and almost look of longing on her soft face. Her gaze snapped back down to Tora the hard look returning to her eyes.

"But the other part of me would gladly do anything it takes to stay alive until my job is done. Then and only then will I allow myself to give in and die." Tenten's voice rose to a loud hiss and her face darkened.

"Life of death, either way I get what I want." Tenten continued to glare at the Tora a moment longer before the unbridled emotion in her eyes faded and she turned to look at Neji. When she spoke her voice was calm.

"So…what's your suggestion?" Neji looked at her and then up to the wall.

"First we figure out how many archers are along the wall."

"You mean you right? All my charka points are blocked," Tenten said dully. Neji quickly formed a hand seal and released his chakra. It spread out in an invisible wave around him washing over Tenten. She breathed deeply as the familiar feel of his chakra enveloped and washed over her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her rosy lips but she pushed it away. Tora seemed a little taken aback by the sudden feeling and she flinched slightly shifting her weight uncomfortably. A few quiet seconds ticked by before Neji opened his eyes.

"There are about twenty archers up along that ridge." Neji gestured to the valley wall with his head. Tenten frowned. _Just as I thought. He's got more of them than normal._

"I don't really see any other option do you?" Tenten looked at Neji with her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. Tora just looked from one to the other in a confused way.

"Get on the horse Tora," Neji ordered as he pulled a kunai from the pouch on his thigh. Tenten spread her legs apart so that the rope between her ankles was taut. Neji bent down and quickly sliced the rope.

"Come on." Neji stood and walked to the black horse. She somehow managed to get up into the saddle, Neji quickly following.

"What are we doing again?" Tora's worried voice drifted to Tenten.

"Taking our chances," she answered squeezing the horse's sides tightly with her legs. With her hands bound tightly behind her it was going to be difficult for Tenten to maintain her balance, especially on a running horse.

"We're going to ride through the trees as fast as we can and hope we don't get shot at," she continued a slight wave of sarcasm lacing her words. Neji squeezed the horse's sides with his heels and the animal bolted foreword. After a few seconds of delay Tora followed her face going slightly pale. The moment the horses set foot in the forest a wave of arrows rained down upon them. Several flew by Tenten's head and embedded themselves around the riders. Tenten's breathing quickened and her throat tightened. The air around the riders was split by the sound of flying projectiles and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Tenten tried hard to maintain her balance on the back of the horse but it was very difficulty. Neji's arms around her helped a little but the proximity of their bodies made her blush and her heart rate quickened. _Now is __not__ the time Tenten,_ she berated herself. She focused her mind on keeping her balance in the onslaught of arrows. A loud whizzing sound erupted very close to Tenten and Neji grunted behind her. He jumped slightly his grip on the reins tightening. Tenten looked back at him and saw the pain in his eyes as well as the tightness in his mouth. Looking down she saw the shaft of an arrow protruding from his right side. _Damb it!_ Tenten swore to herself anger and worry blazing in her hazel eyes. Little beads of sweat were beginning to form across Neji's forehead and the pain was getting worse from the jarring movement of the horse. If he fell from the horse so would Tenten and that meant that they would both be killed, either trampled under foot or wounded from the constant wave of arrows. _I'm not real fond of becoming a pincushion! _Neji's grip on the reins began to slacken and thinking quickly Tenten wrapped her bound hands into the front of Neji's shirt.

"Come on Hyuga stick with me, we're almost outta here!" she shouted over the roar of the wind. Neji's grip on the reins tightened once again and he pushed the horse at an even faster pace. Soon the group burst forth from the line of trees in a whirlwind of dust and leaves. After a few more minutes of running the horses skidded to a halt. Neji's grip on the reins went slack and he slumped forward his body resting against Tentens. She could feel his ragged breath on her back.

"Tora get over here!" Tenten shouted. The girl quickly dismounted and ran over to the black horse. The two managed to pull Neji from the back of the horse and down on the ground. Tenten slid down next to him. Tora stared owlishly down at the arrow shaft protruding from Neji's blood soaked side.

"O-oh God…what do I do?" Tora asked in a state of shock her gaze never leaving the arrow. She looked like she would pass out any moment.

"You cut me loose so that I can help," Tenten snapped. Tora seemed to snap out of her shock and she glared at Tenten.

"No way," she said defiantly.

"Do it." Both girls looked down at Neji. "Tora you don't know anything about healing, let her help," he said through gritted teeth.

"But I-"

"Just do it!" Tenten snapped angrily. Tora quickly got up and slashed the ropes that bound Tenten with a kunai. Tenten flinched as her sore muscles were forced to move. She quickly walked to the other side of Neji's black horse and grabbed her leather bag.

"I need some clean cloths." Tora nodded and stood up. Tenten sat down next to Neji to examine the wound. Flashes of her own arrow wound danced through Tenten's mind and she desperately willed them away not wanting to think about how much pain Neji was in and how much worse it was about to get. Tora returned with the cloths and Tenten spread some out beneath the arrow. She pulled a kunai from Neji's weapons pouch and gingerly cut away the blood soaked fabric around the wound. Tenten would need as much access to the wound as possible, when she pulled the arrow out she had to make sure that the head wouldn't catch on any of Neji's clothes and make the damage to his side and internal organs worse. She frowned as she realized how deep the arrow actually was in his side and she began to worry, maybe this wasn't the time to use herbal remedies.

"Go get me a stick." Tora looked at the thief with a confused expression unable to comprehend why she would need a stick but she did as she was told. Tenten quickly dug through her bag to find the herbs she would need to cleanse the wound and help to deaden the pain. She pulled out some garlic cloves and Cayenne extract; hopefully both herbs would help to heal the wound. Tora finally returned and Tenten quickly took the stick from her hands.

"I need some water." Tenten's voice was stern but she was only trying to hide her worry so that neither one of them would become suspicious. _Though it may not matter if I have to resort to a different form of healing,_ she thought. Tora angrily walked over the both horses and yanked the canteen from each saddle. She handed them to Tenten who had moved up to Neji's head.

"I want you to swallow these ok?" Tenten's voice was gentle but her worry shone through. She used her knees to prop up Neji's upper back so that it would be easier for him to drink the water. Tenten put the cloves in his mouth and he quickly swallowed them with a gulp of water.

"Tora could you get me a blanket please?" The more time that passed by the more worried Tenten became. Her arrow wound hadn't been as severe as Neji's but the pain had been excruciating, she had nearly passed out. Tenten wanted desperately to comfort him and gently caress his face with a hand but she knew that she couldn't. Instead she took the rolled up blanket from Tora and used it in place of her knees to keep Neji's head propped up. Tenten moved back to the arrow protruding from Neji's side.

"Put the stick in his mouth," Tenten ordered. Tora did as she was told gently placing the stick between Neji's teeth. _He's really going to need it,_ Tenten thought sadly. She reached out with shaky hands and quickly broke the shaft of the arrow. Neji bit down hard on the stick and his whole body went rigid. Tenten's stomach churned and she looked away swallowing before she continued. With a sharp tug she pulled the arrow clean from Neji's side, blood splattering her legs. He gasped in pain and his hands shook a little. _He's lucky that the arrow head didn't break off in his side_. Acting quickly so as to stop the bleeding Tenten grabbed the small bottle of extract and poured some of it onto a clean cloth. With baited breath Tenten pressed the cloth up against his side using it to wipe away the blood and dirt that covered his pale skin. The extract would help the wound to heal as well as to cauterize the blood. Tenten bit her lip in fear. _Now all I have to worry about is the internal bleeding._ Tenten desperately wanted to find a different answer but she knew that there was no other way to stop the damage his internals had taken from the arrow. Herbal remedies where not the answer to everything. She would have to heal the majority of the wound using her chakra and pray that she still remembered enough of her medical teachings so as not to make the damage worse. She turned her head to look at Neji.

"Neji? Listen to me." Neji opened his pale eyes and looked at her grimacing slightly. "I need you to open my chakra points. I can't do much without chakra alright?" He grimaced. _Was that a yes or a no?_ she thought worriedly. Neji slowly sat up his back supported by Tora and preformed hand seals. Soon enough of Tenten's chakra points where open so that she could get her chakra moving again and heal the damage to his internal organs. Neji was once again lying back down, perspiration beaded across his forehead and Tenten immediately went back to work.

Tenten removed the cloth from his side and closed her eyes focusing on moving her chakra to her hands. She felt a tingling in her arms make it's way down to her palms and envelope both of her hands. She opened her eyes and placed her glowing hands against Neji's side gently pressing her fingers to the wound and the area above it using her chakra to assess the wound. Beads of sweat began collecting on Tenten's forehead as the organs began to repair themselves. Tenten was satisfied when all that was left was a deep laceration instead of internal bleeding and she quickly broke her concentration. She picked up another clean cloth and poured more extract onto it. She placed the piece of white fabric against his side allowing the liquid to seep into the wound. Neji flinched ever so slightly and Tenten bit her lip. _I'm sorry Neji…it's going to get worse before it gets better._ Tenten covered the first cloth with another one and gently held it in place. She shuffled around in her bag with one hand and pulled out a small roll of cloth.

"Tora come here," she snapped. Tora's eyes twitched but she got up from her place at Neji's head and came over to Tenten.

"I need you to hold this in place for me." Tora nodded but watched her suspiciously.

"Neji? I'm going to need you to lift your lower back for me to bandage this ok?" Neji didn't respond and a cold fist grabbed at Tenten's heart. _Oh God, is he even conscious?_ Tenten thought worriedly. Neji slowly rose his lower back flinching at the sudden onslaught of pain that shot across his abdomen. Tenten lifted up the bottom of what was left of Neji's shirt as she turned to Tora.

"Hold this," Tenten instructed quickly handing Tora the end of the roll of bandages. She pressed the fabric up against the cloths as Tenten quickly wrapped Neji's waist.

"Ok you can relax now," Tenten breathed as she tied off the bandage. Neji flinched.

"Sorry," she whispered. Tenten looked up at Tora.

"The bandage is going to need to be changed twice a day at least." Tora nodded.

"Now…you can tie me back up again and set up camp because he is **not** going **anywhere**." Tenten spoke mostly to Neji knowing that he would be defiant and want to keep moving ignoring the severity of the wound. Tora stood and went to fish the rope out of one of the saddle bags on the horses. Tenten picked up another one of the cloths and used it to wipe away the sweat that had collected on Neji's forehead. Tenten reached up and removed the stick from his teeth grimacing slightly at the deep indentions in the wood. She threw the stick over her shoulder.

"You have a strange mix of healing methods," he whispered hoarsely. Tenten just shrugged trying to act like she didn't care and keep the exhaustion and relief out of her eyes. Both the emotional strain and physical strain where getting to her as well as the strain on her chakra. She hadn't practiced healing techniques with her chakra for years.

"Yeah well, I know from experience that they work. The garlic should kick in sometime soon to help deaden the pain." Tenten poured some of the Cayenne onto a cloth and pressed it up against the kunai wound on her right arm flinching at the searing pain that erupted from her arm. She could hear her breath catch in her throat as she disinfected the wound. Tenten pressed her arm up against her side to hold the cloth in place as she unraveled what was left of her bandages. She tied off the end of the gauze with her teeth.

"You mean to tell me that you've been shot in the side with an arrow?" he asked a little disbelievingly. Tenten looked up at Neji as she picked up another cloth and soaked it in the extract.

"Shoulder actually but it still hurt like no other." Tenten used the cloth to quickly clean away the dried blood and dirt on her arms wrinkling her nose a little as the white cloth turned a dark reddish brown. Tenten looked up sharply as she heard Tora stop searching through the saddle bags. She quickly put some of the Cayenne on her infected wrists clenching her jaw as her arms became a blazing inferno of pain.

"Hey…you did better than me on my first arrow wound…I nearly passed out," she gasped trying to hide the pain she felt as she gritted her teeth. Tora came walking over and Tenten put the bottle down tightly securing the lid and rising to her feet. Tora removed what was left of the rope on Tenten's wrists and ankles and then rebound them. Tenten couldn't help but notice that the ropes were considerably tighter this time. A rope was tied to Tenten's wrists and then to her ankles. She had to bend over backwards to relieve the tension in her body. A third rope was put around her waist and through her hands ensuring that she wouldn't be able to wriggle her arms around in front of her. Upon finishing her job Tora roughly hit Tenten in the back and she fell down to her knees. Unable to regain her balance and to exhausted to care Tenten fell to her side so that she now lay along the ground facing Neji. Tenten bent her knees backwards so that she could relieve the tension in her back.

"Well, I do believe that I've been hog tied." Tora simply rolled her eyes at the comment.

"That's the way you should have been tied up from the very beginning," Tora spat before she whirled around and went to work tending to the horses.

"Oh Tora, you may want to get him an extra blanket, it's going to be cold tonight," Tenten said a teasing look on her face even though Tora's back was to her. Tora didn't acknowledge what Tenten said but she knew that Tora had heard her.

"You do realize that you just keep making things worse for yourself right?" Tenten stopped watching Tora and turned her innocent gaze to Neji who had turned his head to the side to look at her.

"You do realize that you should be sleeping instead of talking right?" she mocked.

"What are you his mother?" Tora snapped spinning around to look at Tenten who just blinked innocently. Tora's golden eyes were burning with irritation and Tenten enjoyed annoying the girl, it had become a high point for her.

"No, I'm too irresponsible to be his mother," Tenten answered playfully. Tora just rolled her eyes and turned back to unsaddling the horses.

"You and your stupid jokes." Tenten turned back to look at the injured Hyuga.

"Don't make me give you a stronger sedative," she threatened from her bound position on the ground.

"You couldn't if you tried," he retorted. Tenten raised a delicate auburn eyebrow.

"I have ways young one, now shut up and get to sleep." Neji just sighed and turned his head to look up at the blue sky. The sun would set soon, and the sky was ever so slowly beginning to darken.

"Tora you should probably build a fire sometime soon the temperature is beginning to fall." Having lived in the forest for so long Tenten's body had become sensitive to the temperature changes, even the slightest change in degrees wouldn't escape her while no one else would notice. Tora had finished unsaddling the horses and she tied both the reins to a stake next to her sleeping mat. Tenten rolled her eyes. _Boy is she paranoid,_ Tenten thought sarcastically. She snorted. _Yeah like I have room to talk._ A deep voice penetrated the silence as well as her thoughts.

"Where did you learn to heal?" Tenten looked up at Neji and sighed knowing that the question was bound to come around sooner or later.

"I got tired of having to wait two weeks or more for my wounds to heal." Tenten rolled over so that her back was now to Neji in her own way refusing to elaborate further. Neji knew that she wasn't going to say anything more so he let the subject drop. Tenten closed her eyes and with the sun warming her lightly tanned skin she soon fell into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow she would finally meet the man who had caused her so much pain face to face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- I hope you enjoyed reading the latest update of Staying Alive. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Betrayed?

Staying Alive 

A Neji x Tenten Story

Summary- AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things? More twisted than it sounds.

Disclaimer- No amount of bribery or threatening will ever make me the owner of Naruto. goes into a state of depression

"sup"- talking

_sup_- thinking

'_sup'_- Flashback

'sup'- Thoughts in a flashback

-----------------------------------

A.N.- Yeah, school's been a pain. End of excuse.

-----------------------------------

What happened last time- _'"Where did you learn to heal?" Tenten looked up at Neji and sighed knowing that the question was bound to come around sooner or later. _

_"I got tired of having to wait two weeks or more for my wounds to heal." Tenten rolled over so that her back was now to Neji in her own way refusing to elaborate further. Neji knew that she wasn't going to say anything more so he let the subject drop. Tenten closed her eyes and with the sun warming her lightly tanned skin she soon fell into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow she would finally meet the man who had caused her so much pain face to face.'_

_--------------------------------------_

**Staying Alive**

**Chapter 7- Betrayed?**

Tora opened her eyes and glanced across the fire at her sleeping comrade and then to the thief who lay a few feet away from him. Tora's face contorted into a glare as she looked at her. Tora rose from her blanket and slowly crept away from the fire. With a last look over her shoulder Tora raced off into the darkness.

"Sire, you have a visitor." Shinji Takahashi mumbled as he sat up from his bed.

"At this un-godly hour of the night?" The guard bowed respectfully.

"I apologize sire, but she insisted that it was very urgent." Shinji rubbed his dark eyes.

"Oh all right," he growled irritably. "Send her in." The guard bowed again but before he could turn around a girl walked in to the chamber.

"Well Shinji, did you miss me?" Shinji blinked and a happy smile crossed his tanned face.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little girl." Tora glanced behind her as the doors to the chamber closed behind her.

"Careful Shinji, if someone hears you talk like that they may get the wrong idea."

"Why Tora, you never seemed to be the type to care what others thought." Tora shrugged and walked towards Shinji.

"So what brings you here so late at night?" He asked curiously as Tora sat next to him. Tora's face became serious.

"I've come to tell you about that thief you wanted."

Again Tenten was the first to awaken. She stared down at the dew covered grass and shivered a little. Her clothes were wet from the morning dew and her entire body was screaming from the painful position she was forced to sleep in during the night. Tenten watched sadly as the little pools of water bent and refracted the glow of the rising sun into small streams of color and light. _Oh the small wonders of the world._ A small depressing smile crossed Tentens face. She spent the rest of the morning watching the sun rise from behind the trees. Soon all three were awake and a new fire had been started.

"Let's get ready to go." Tenten rolled over trying to hide her discomfort as she looked at Neji. She glared at him warningly.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere for at least another day, minimum," she said a light threat evident in the undertones of her voice. Tora glowered at Tenten but she took no notice.

"We need to get going." Tenten growled threateningly in her throat but there was nothing she could do. If Neji wanted to kill himself just to get her to the castle so be it, it was none of her concern. Yet a part of Tenten couldn't help but worry for him. Soon the three had eaten and were on their way to the castle.

Tenten's breathing was slow and deep as she allowed herself to meditate a little. She was still aware of her surroundings but memories of her childhood drifted into her mind. She lingered on one in particular from when Neji had taught her a song for when she was scared or nervous. She had talked to him after overhearing her parents arguing. Tenten opened her eyes so that she could watch were she was going but her eyes were glazed over and she was lost in her past. She smiled unconsciously and started to hum the same song from when she was little quietly to herself. Tenten's eyes were half lidded as she relaxed letting the tension and pain seep out of her body. About five minutes passed by before something hard abruptly struck the side of Tenten's face sending her tumbling to the side. In her unprepared state Tenten found herself sprawled out along the dirt ground spitting dust. She glared up at Tora as she struggled to get back on her feet. Dust covered the side of her face where small beads of sweat had collected from the morning heat and the walking.

"Would you shut up!?" Tora shouted at her, her face flushed red in anger.

"That is so annoying." Tenten's anger flared as she struggled to regain her footing. She rolled onto her stomach and put her forehead to the ground to pull her knees up under her. With a minor amount of trouble she managed to stand the rope tying her ankles together hindering her ability to move. Tenten spat into the dust to try and rid her mouth of the dirt she had nearly swallowed upon hitting the road. Another bruise was rapidly forming the right side of Tenten's face to match the one Neji had given her two days ago. A wave of guilt washed over Neji as he saw the scabbed bruise on her temple where he had hit her to knock her unconscious.

Tenten raised her chin defiantly as she stood her full height standing taller than Tora by nearly two inches. She smirked proudly before turning away and continuing down the dirt road forcing her anger down. _Now is not the right moment Tenten, bide your time,_ she thought to herself. The other two members of the group followed silently, Tora still enraged at the thief and even more angered by the way Tenten had stood up defiantly after Tora had whacked her. She was still steamed after they arrived at the castle gates. As the gate was slowly raised Tenten scrutinized the castles grey stone walls. Her chocolate eyebrows furrowed in thought. Something was off but she couldn't tell what it was. There was something very different about her former home and it wasn't good.

The three walked through the large stone arch way and into the castle court yard. They were escorted into the castles main hall. Tenten eyed Neji carefully a disapproving frown crossing her face as she noticed the tension in his shoulders. His jaw was tight as well and the tension in his shoulders traveled all the way down his arm to his hands which were wedged deeply into his pockets. Neji had put on a clean set of clothes to hide the bandages around his abdomen. _He shouldn't have gotten up this morning,_ she thought worriedly. The frown lines across her forehead deepened as she watched her childhood friend. Scowling Tenten pried her gaze away from Neji to the long hallway in front of her stopping dead in her tracks as she saw the state of the walls.

All emotion was whipped from her face and her jaw dropped in horror. Tenten's heart nearly stopped and a stab of pain wretched at her heart. The once shining walls of the castle were now tarnished with dirt and dust; cobwebs clung to the corners of the walls and tapestries. The once proud and brilliant pieces of cloth now hung tattered and dull as if they had seen years of battle. Tears glistened in Tenten's eyes and threatened to fall but she desperately fought them back blinking rapidly to rid them from her eyes.

"Come on _thief_, get moving," Tora snapped shoving Tenten foreword. She stumbled and dropped her gaze to the floor to try and keep from crying. _You would think she'd never seen the inside of a castle…oh wait, she hasn't,_ Tora thought smugly. Tenten felt her throat tightening as she desperately fought against the wave of tears that threatened to break free from the confines of her eyes and cascade down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and swallowed eventually able to collect herself. Feeling once again prepared to look up on the damaged state of her home she raised her eyes, but again she was wrong, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her golden brown eyes fell upon a maid scurrying down the hall. Normally the maids would have their heads held high and welcome anyone to the castle with warmth and comfort shining brightly in their eyes, but not now. This maid kept her head down and her eyes to the floor as she passed; her uniform was torn and covered in dirt. Tenten could see the bruises on her arms and face and she could feel her breath catch in her throat. _I should have come sooner,_ she thought guiltily, as they reached the throne room. The two heavy oak doors were pushed open and the small group was escorted in.

"Well, well. It seems you were able to catch her after all," Shinji said to Neji who bowed respectfully.

"Yes your majesty," Neji replied. Tenten growled low in her throat her teeth clenching._It makes me sick the way Neji treat Shinji with such undo respect,_ Tenten lashed out in her mind. Shinji turned his burning gaze on Tenten who just glared back at him murderous intent glowing in her eyes. He only smirked at her reaction and nodded to the guards standing in the doorway. They nodded and walked to Tenten each one taking a hold of an arm and pulling her to the side of the room.

"You two may come foreword." Tora and Neji obeyed and Shinji smiled down upon the ebony haired girl.

"Tora, I want to thank you for informing me of the occurrences concerning the thief over the past few days." Tenten's eyes widened in horror. _WHAT!_ Tenten turned to look at Tora who merely smirked in triumph. Tora turned and smiled lovingly up at Shinji making Tenten sick to her stomach. Neji remained unaffected by the comment. Tora walked up the steps to the throne to sit beside Shinji. _What the hell?_ Tenten was getting really confused.

"Neji, why did you disobey me and question the criminal when I told you not to?" Neji locked eyes with the king.

"I simply wanted to know what was so important about her that you wanted her arrested," he stated simply but being careful with his words. Shinji's face clouded over.

"That is none of your concern," he hissed. Neji bowed respectfully.

"I apologize for my disobedience, it won't happen again," he apologized. Tenten rolled her hazel eyes and rested her wait on one hip in exasperation her stomach churning. Shinji studied Neji's tall figure thoughtfully.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Neji turned and walked towards the main doors casting Tenten a sidelong glance before leaving. A cold fist latched onto Tenten's heart as she watched him leave. _He doesn't know it's me,_ she thought sadly. Another, more determined part of Tenten rose to the surface. _I guess it's time for plan B…but what's plan B?_ Shinji turned and smiled at his niece who glared menacingly back at him.

"Bring her foreword." The guards obeyed and pulled Tenten towards the throne so that she was now standing only a few feet away from her uncle.

"You may go," he said addressing the guards who bowed and turned to leave the room. As the doors closed Shinji examined Tenten from head to toe slowly undressing her with his eyes.

"My dear Tenten," he purred. She could feel her skin prickle beneath his gaze. "How we have missed you over these past five years." His eyes one again rose to her face. His affectionate tone mocked her as he spoke and Tenten's glare intensified. If there was one thing she hated almost as much as her uncle it was being mocked. "In fact we missed your presence so much here that I decided to have a daughter." _What kind of whore would bear your child?_ she thought vehemently.

"Have you met my adopted daughter…Tora?" Tenten felt like a steel beam had landed on her shoulders knocking the wind from her chest. This was not expected at all. Tora smiled cockily down at Tenten.

"Oh did I forget to mention that little fact?" Tora said cutely batting her eyelashes. Tenten quickly regained her composure.

"You know I should have found the sickening personality familiar, she acts just like you my dear uncle," Tenten's voice dripped with honey as she blinked innocently even though the thought of someone like Tora living in her home sickened her.

"I'm so glad to finally have you back safe and sound Tenten, all the while you were gone I had the castle guards out searching for you day and night. We all thought you were dead, but I knew better." Shinji played along with Tenten's banter but the hidden meaning in his words infuriated her.

"Now that I finally have you back I can sleep peacefully knowing that I finally found you." Tenten growled in pure rage.

"You bastard," she spat.

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your uncle my dear?" Tenten lifted her head in defiance.

"You are _no_ relation to me. You are a coward, something my parents nor I have ever been nor shall ever be." Malice clouded over Tenten's face and pure raw fury blazed in her eyes.

"And you _miss,_ are simply a common thief who's death no one will care about," Shinji growled as two guards re-entered the room. They took hold of Tenten's arms and pulled her to the side of the room. Tenten straightened up and raised her head proudly with an heir of nobility. She walked without protest through the door and down the steps to the dungeon. The two guards directed her to the far wall and slashed at the rope binding her hands and ankles. Heavy shackles were placed on her wrists and ankles trapping her against the wall. Tenten glared at the two guards as they turned and left.

"Oh you two are so fired," she hissed as the steel door clanged shut. Tenten's anger slowly faded away and she slumped against the cold damp wall of her cell. She slid to the floor resting her arms across her knees as she stared up into the dark ceiling her head resting against the cool stone wall. _Now what?_

_-----------------------------------_

A.N.- I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get right to typing up Ch. 8. Remember, I don't have it edited yet so it could take a while to be put up…and I'm just really lazy. So yeah…


	8. Correcting the Past

Staying Alive

A Neji x Tenten Story

Summary- AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things? More twisted than it sounds.

Disclaimer- And they say bribery gets you everything.

"sup"- talking

_sup_- thinking

'_sup'_- Flashback

'sup'- Thoughts in a flashback

A.N.- Yeah I know, It's taken forever for me to update. I'm still blaming school and my laziness. I hope you enjoy.

What happened last time- _'Tenten's anger slowly faded away and she slumped against the cold damp wall of her cell. She slid to the floor resting her arms across her knees as she stared up into the dark ceiling her head resting against the cool stone wall. Now what?'_

**Staying Alive**

**Chapter 8- Correcting the Past**

Tenten's eyes snapped open as the heavy steel door to the dungeon was pushed open. She stared up at Neji's silhouette slightly surprised that it was him. It had been nearly twenty minutes and Tenten expected Shinji would be around to mock her by now. Neji descended from the stairs as the door was pulled shut with a loud grating noise.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you down here, come to join the low life?" Her words were biting and she flinched at the unwanted bitterness.

"Here." Neji tossed her a small blue pouch. Tenten caught it and smirked before eyeing Neji warily.

"You sure you want to trust a common thief with weapons?" Neji locked eyes with her, a solemn look came over his face and Tenten knew that he was serious.

"I trust you with my life, and there is nothing common about you Tenten." A genuine smile broke across her face and her distrustful eyes softened and shone with happiness. It was as if a mask fell from her face as Neji finished speaking.

"How long?" She questioned softly wondering how long he had known who she really was.

"Not long enough," Neji confessed silently berating himself. Tenten pulled a gleaming senbon needle from the pouch and began to pick the lock on one of her shackles.

"Hey, on the upside I finally know what my dungeon looks like," she said with a shrug. Neji frowned disapprovingly at her jest. He knew the way she had been treated over the past few days had been outrageous and un-forgivable for someone of her status and he was embarrassed at how he himself had treated her, one of noble blood, like a common criminal. Tenten looked up abruptly with a frown on her face.

"How did you get down her anyway?" she asked gesturing around the large stone room with the senbon needle.

"I convinced the guards that Shinji had sent me to interrogate you." Tenten looked back up at her childhood friend a look of disbelief on her face.

"You're serious? They actually believed you?" Her words were more statements than questions but Neji nodded.

"Boy the two of them are really dense. I'm seriously going to have to fire them." Tenten went back to trying to undo her shackles finally succeeding in opening one. She smiled in triumph before moving on to her other hand.

"You've changed," she whispered quietly without looking up at Neji. He didn't answer for a while and Tenten began to wonder if he had even heard her.

"So have you." His quiet voice seemed almost regrettable. Silence elapsed over the two as Tenten finally managed to unlock her second shackle. She quickly released the shackles on her ankles her pace quickening now with the use of both her hands. Neji reached down and helped her to her feet and Tenten secured the weapons pouch tightly to her right thigh. The added weight felt awkward but was welcome none the less.

"Come on." Tenten gestured to the door with her head. Neji followed passing her as they reached the stairs. He stood in front of the closed door while Tenten backed into the shadows and out of sight. Neji rapped on the door to the guards on the outside.

"I need to speak to Lord Shinji about the thief, it's important." His voice was cold and demanding and echoed in the stone room as it traveled through the small barred window of the door. Tenten's palms began to sweat as she heard the sound of keys jingling. Soon the door was pushed open and Tenten jumped the guard hitting a pressure point in his neck knocking him unconscious. Neji quickly attacked the other guard before he could make a sound and soon he was passed out on the floor as well.

"Neji." Tenten's voice was hard and sharp. The Hyuga prodigy turned and looked at her.

"None of the servants are to be harmed, they had no choice." A sad note managed to seep into Tenten's voice as her thoughts drifted to Ayame. _Please be alive,_ she silently prayed. Neji nodded in understanding and Tenten's razor like gaze softened. She nodded as the two moved stealthily from shadow to shadow as they made their way up the stairs. They would take the long way around back to the throne room to remain more inconspicuous. Instead of going strait they turned left through a servant's passageway to get to the main hall. Footsteps echoed in the corridor ahead of them and Tenten bolted into a shadowed doorway Neji close behind her. They managed to get out of sight just in time as an assembly of guards marched by. Tenten exhaled the breath she didn't know she had been holding as the patrol finally passed by. She turned to look up at Neji who was watching her, a look of worry in his pale eyes. Their bodies were mere inches apart.

"Are you sure you can do this?" A shiver ran down Tenten's spine as their breath mingled and danced across her face.

"Hey, I'm not the one with arrow wound in my side. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Her voice held a teasing chord and she barley managed to keep her voice from shaking.

"Very well." Tenten gave him a reassuring smile but she was beginning to doubt herself. This is what she had wanted but now that she was here Tenten wasn't sure if she would be able to defeat Shinji. He had after all managed to kill both her parents who were well versed in the art of self defense. Maybe her dream of regaining her crown really was impossible.

The two moved out into the hallway again careful to avoid any more guard patrols which proved fairly easy. It seemed Shinji had slackened in his number of guards in the short time since Tenten's capture. Tenten's confidence slowly returned as she snaked down the hallway. _He must feel safe now that I have been _detained An evil smile made its way to her lips as malicious thoughts swarmed through her head. _Oh how wrong he is._ Neji watched from the corner of his eye as a smirk made its way across Tenten's soft features. The smirk didn't fit Tenten and a feeling of foreboding came over Neji, he began to wonder if Tenten might take her revenge to far. Banishing the thought from his mind Neji focused on the doors ahead of them. They had reached the main room.

(Insert Page Break)

Hurried footsteps echoed in the hallway. Tenten inhaled sharply and bolted into a shadow. Neji did the same, hiding as the footsteps drew near. A maid came into view and Tenten stopped breathing. The maid stumbled and dropped the basket of clothing she was carrying. As she scurried to pick up the fallen garments and linen tears filled Tenten's eyes. _Ayame…_Anger filled Tenten and she felt the urge to step foreword and reveal herself to the woman who had saved her life, but a sound halted Tenten from taking any misplaced action. The door to the throne room opened and Shinji emerged. The maid stopped moving, a sheet in her hand. Her eyes remained on the floor and her whole body went rigid.

"Clumsy woman, always making mistakes, pick up those sheets and do the job right," he snapped at her. Ayame nodded dumbly before picking up the basket and rising from the floor. She scurried away from sight and Tenten turned her burning gaze on Shinji.

"You bastard," she hissed, her fury radiating off of her body in waves as she emerged from the shadows. Shinji jumped and turned sharply to look at the infuriated woman. Her eyes burned with fire as she glared at her uncle. Shinji appeared startled to see Tenten standing before him when she was supposed to be chained to a stone wall in the dungeon.

"Surprised to see me?" Tenten hissed darkly. With this much wrath pumping through her veins she was as deadly and as unpredictable as a viper.

"You really shouldn't be. I swore…" Her voice was slow and measured as she spoke. "I swore…five years ago…on the night of my parent's death…that I would come back…" Tenten's voice slowly began to shake and her body became rigid. "and I…would…kill…you…" By now Tenten was shaking with rage making everyone word she spoke an effort. Shinji seemed to regain some of his composure and he straightened, staring cockily down at the young woman who was a few inches shorter than him.

"Pity that's not a threat you will ever be able to fulfill my dear, you just don't have the strength by yourself." Shinji put on an heir of politeness as he spoke to his niece which only infuriated her all the more. Neji chose this moment to emerge from his own hiding place to stand behind and off to the right of Tenten. He locked his intimidating pale eyes on the man and Shinji's heart began to pound.

"She isn't alone." Neji's voice was cool and level, the exact opposite of Tenten's fiery and passionate one.

"Well, well…the Hyuga." Despite the now twisted feeling forming in Shinji's stomach he acted cool and nonchalant, crossing his arms over his chest and leveling his amber eyes at Neji.

"I should have known you would turn and help a criminal. You have no pride or sense of honor, to turn you association just like that." A sneer formed on Shinji's face as he saw the pure rage form within Neji's pale eyes. Neji took a step foreword, his hands balled into fists at his sides ready to kill Shinji for insulting his families honor but he walked straight into Tenten's steely forearm.

"He's mine," she hissed. "You can have what's left of him when I'm though." Before Neji could protest, Tenten had lunged at Shinji pulling two kunai from her weapons pouch and throwing them at her uncle who dove to the side to avoid the projectiles. A solid thunk resounded in the hallway as the two kunai struck the elaborate doors that lead to the throne room. Shinji swept his leg out at Tenten's feet from his position on the floor to try and trip her but Tenten leapt into the air to avoid the attack and threw three shuriken down at the corned figure of her uncle.

The three weapons landed solidly, one between the man's golden brown eyes, another in his throat and the last in his chest. Shinji's body disappeared in a poof of smoke and Tenten glared. _A replacement!_ her mind screamed. She landed safely on the ground and her muscles tensed as she stopped and listened. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she rolled quickly to the right, multiple senbon striking the stone floor where she had been lying only a moment before. The mild scent of poison permeated the air around her. Tenten launched herself to her feet and flipped backwards as more senbon struck the ground where she had previously been.

She ground her teeth in anger and launched a barrage of kunai up at the ceiling into a high corner. Shinji rapidly jumped away from his position high above Tenten as weapon after weapon struck the walls and ceiling where he had been hiding in the shadows. He landed safely on the floor only to have Tenten's bare fist make contact with his smooth face. A loud crack was heard and Shinji was sent flying backwards and into a table which shattered under his weight. Tenten ignored the aching pain in her fist and continued her attack wasting no time. She pinned Shinji to the ground her knee pressed into the small of his back. She pulled a kunai from her weapons pouch and drove it though the right hand of her uncle as he cupped a hand to his broken nose. He cried out in pain as Tenten drove the weapon further through his hand and into the stone floor pinning it there. She twisted the knife furiously and drove her left elbow down towards the back of Shinji's head but he managed to move just in time and Tenten's elbow crashed down into the stone floor and her arm erupted in pain. Tenten clutched her elbow trying to stop the bleeding and she rolled off of Shinji as her left arm went completely numb. The brunette haired man clutched the handle of the kunai and ripped it from his right hand glaring with malice at Tenten who lay immobile on the floor next to him. He slowly rose to his knees and raised the bloodied kunai above his head ready to send it plunging down through Tenten's left temple. Shinji dropped his arm but before the weapon could reach Tenten it was stopped mere inches away from her head, blocked by two of Neji's own kunai. The Hyuga Prodigy had his Byakugan activated making him look all the more intimidating.

The two glared at each other before Neji forced Shiji's kunai upwards forcing Shinji to take a step back, his right hand pressed tightly against his stomach. Blood rapidly covered the cream fabric as the gaping hole in his hand continued to bleed. Neji stepped over Tenten's crumpled body, she was still seeing stars, and he took up a defensive stance in front of her, wielding both knives precisely as he stared Shinji down.

"My turn," he growled darkly. Neji lunged at Shinji lashing out with one arm. Shinji jumped backwards and the tip of Neji's kunai sliced open the bloodied front of the fabric covering Shinji's chest. Neji continued to force Shinji back with his two kuani so rapidly that Shinji couldn't get a shot in. Shinji was at a distinct disadvantage with only one hand to fight with and he was losing too much blood and both he and Neji knew it. Tenten panted on the floor a few feet away still clutching her bleeding elbow. Pins and needles laced up and down her arm rendering it more or less immobile. Tenten struggled to her feet beginning to feel the effects of three days and two nights hog tied and her muscles were once again beginning to protest. She stood on wobbly legs and watched as Neji landed a roundhouse kick to the side of Shinji's face sending the other side of his head flying into the nearest wall. Tenten ground her teeth in anger and she drew a two kunai from her slowly depleting supply of weapons, her left hand hanging uselessly at her side. Tenten watched and waited, her muscles tensing as she waited for her opening. Finally it came and Tenten unleashed her two kunai.

The weapons both found their marks, one landing in Shinji's upper left shoulder and the other landing directly in the center of his left elbow, slicing muscle and tendon in half. The knife wedged itself between both bones completely cutting off the use of his left arm. Tenten smirked and straightened up. She raised an arm and ran at Shinji, her fist landed a powerful blow to the man's chin and a sharp crack was heard. Shinji's lip was split open and he cried out in pain as his jaw broke. The pain in Tenten's now bleeding knuckles was ignored as she stared down into the bloodied and broken face of her uncle. Tenten withdrew her last few kunai ready to finish the job but she received a kick in the face and she went flying backwards the dual kunai's clattering to the floor. Tenten sat up and spat blood; her chin had been split open from the blow and was bleeding profusely. Neji landed a crushing blow to Shinji's face breaking his nose with a loud snap!

Tenten rose angrily to her feet and collected her two kunai. She stalked towards Shinji and plunged a kunai straight through his left lung. Shinji was lying in a pool of his own blood and there was more of if scattered throughout the entire hallway. Blood was splattered on the walls and floor coating everything in a thick veil of crimson. Tenten wanted the man to bleed until he was dry. She twisted the kunai in his left lung ferociously more blood coating the front of his formal clothes. In a blind rage she sliced open the palm of her own hand with a random kunai. She grabbed the barley conscious Shinji by the hair and jerked his head upwards. His eyes fluttered open and Tenten forced her bloodied hand into his face.

"Do you see this!" she shrieked. "This is MY blood! This is not your blood!" Her voice was filled with a rage that she had kept locked inside of her for the past five years and she was desperate to voice that anger. "You are no family of mine." Tenten slammed her uncle's head down into the floor and glared at his dying body. She clutched her arm tightly to her side. She was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt and there was an aching pain in her heart that could never be matched by any physical wound, but she was still alive, which was more than she could say for her uncle. Tenten stared down at the body of the man who had put her through so many hardships. A smirk appeared on Tenten's face and she spat, blood mixing with saliva.

"I win," she hissed.

A.N.- Yay!!! Chapter is done! No it's not the end of the story. I'll get the next chap. up soon. This hasn't been beta edited yet, I just wanted to give you guys an update because I haven't updated in forever. I hope you enjoyed!!!


	9. Finding Peace

Staying Alive

Staying Alive

A Neji x Tenten Story

Summary- AU fic. Doesn't really have a set time. NxT When Neji is hired to capture a criminal he doesn't expect what he finds. Can the thief reach her life long goals of killing the one man she utterly loathes or will her Uncle get in the way of things? More twisted than it sounds.

Disclaimer- The only thing I own is a DVD at home...and it's broken…sorry.

"sup"- talking

_sup_- thinking

'_sup'_- Flashback

'sup'- Thoughts in a flashback

A.N. -- I'm tired.

What happened last time- _'She was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt and there was an aching pain in her heart that could never be matched by any physical wound, but she was still alive, which was more than she could say for her uncle. Tenten stared down at the body of the man who had put her through so many hardships. A smirk appeared on Tenten's face and she spat, blood mixing with saliva. _

_"I win," she hissed.'_

**Staying Alive**

**Chapter 9- Finding Peace**

Tenten stood breathing heavily as she watched her uncle breath his last breath, the image of the man forever burned into her memory. Her mind was on such a single track way of thinking now that she didn't even see Neji crouched next to Shinji's dead body. _Ayame.'_The image of a young woman with black hair and innocent blue eyes flashed through Tenten's mind and she bolted like a frightened animal down the long corridor, her heart pounding in her chest. Tears pricked at Tenten's eyes as the memory of Shinji being so disrespectful to Ayame flashed through her mind and Tenten unconsciously quickened her pace. A fist tightened around her heart at the thought of what Shinji could have done to Ayame while she was gone. _How much have you had to endure while I was gone?_ Tenten felt the guilt she had been carrying on her shoulders become stronger. She raced through the halls and up the stairs to her old room. Tenten threw open the door and rapidly scanned the area barley registering the fact that the room was in perfect condition despite the interior having been redone. She only realized that the room was devoid of the young woman she was searching for and she dashed away. As Tenten raced down the long corridor she flexed the still numb fingers of her left hand as the feeling slowly began to return. She took a sharp left and ran through the side door she had only been through one other time in her entire life.

Tenten's heart pounded as memories flashed through her mind and a sob worked its way up her throat as she burst through the door to the kitchen, crystal tears forming in her amber eyes. A maid stood at the sink across the room in a tattered and stain uniform washing the dishes and she whirled around as Tenten threw the door open a look of terror and utter surprise on her pale face. Tenten felt her heart break as she recognized the maid as Ayame. Ayame's blue eyes were filled with fear but it quickly faded to shock as she recognized Tenten.

The amber-eyed princess was on the verge of running as she crossed over to the maid and dropped to the floor, bowing to her. Ayame raised a trembling hand to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

"Please forgive me," Tenten whispered her voice choking and cracking as she spoke. Her voice was muffled but the aching emotion in her voice made Ayame's heart wrench.

It was at that moment that Neji stepped into the kitchen through the same door as Tenten entered through, but his presence went unnoticed by the two women and he slowly backed out of the room. Neji knew that what was happening was personal and he wanted to give Tenten some privacy.

Tears cascaded down Ayame's alabaster cheeks in crystal trails as she knelt down next to Tenten. She placed a quivering hand on Tenten's back and after a few terrifying moments she pulled Tenten up into a sitting position. Ayame studied Tenten's own tear streaked face even through Tenten felt unworthy to look Ayame strait in the eye. Ayame suddenly enveloped Tenten in a tight hug and Tenten immediately wrapped her own arms around the frail woman and sobbed into her shoulder. She clung tightly to the back of Ayame's uniform afraid to ever let go.

Ayame finally pulled away and rested a cool hand against Tenten's bruised and swollen cheek.

"Forgive you for what my dear?" Ayame's own voice cracked painfully when she spoke. Tenten still wouldn't look at Ayame and she kept her eyes downcast as she spoke.

"Forgive me for not returning sooner," she whispered as another tear slid down her sun kissed cheek. Ayame gave out a tear choked laugh and wrapped Tenten in another hug and the heiress buried her face in Ayame's already wet shoulder.

"Ayame I'm so sorry," she told the maid painfully. Tenten felt she would never be able to apologize to Ayame for not being brave enough to come back and face her uncle any sooner. Ayame rubbed Tenten's back and held her tighter.

"Sh…" Ayames soothing voice whispered in Tenten's ear. "Oh my dear. You have nothing to apologize for. If you had come back any sooner you may have been killed and then where would you be?" Ayame rocked Tenten back and forth and a small smile rose to her thin lips as memories of Tenten's short lived childhood danced through her head.

As the minutes slowly ticked by Tenten stopped crying but continued to hold Ayame tightly and take comfort in her warm embrace. After a moment Tenten pulled away and finally looked into Ayame's bright blue eyes.

"You look so different," Tenten said sadly as she brushed a stand of black hair away from the woman's face. _She seems so much older than she really is, _Tenten thought sadly.

"And you look so beautiful," Ayame responded. Tenten flushed and looked down at her lap, playing with her scarred fingers. "You have become everything your parents and I knew you would become." Tears began to fall from Tenten's eyes once again.

"Are you sure?" Tenten whispered and looked up at Ayame with sad eyes. Ayame smiled softly.

"I am very sure," she said gently as she brushed away the tears remaining in Tenten's cheeks. "You are everything and more," she whispered.

Silence fell over the two for a while before Ayame spoke again.

"I've kept these for you." Ayame reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out two dark crimson hair ties. She handed them to Tenten who caressed them gently.

"There's a hairbrush in the bathroom over there," Ayame told her as she pointed to her right. Tenten stood on shaky legs and stared down at the hair bands for a moment before looking seriously down on her friend.

"I missed you Ayame."

Ayame nodded in response and Tenten turned to the bathroom. She entered the small room and quietly shut the door behind her.

(Insert Page Break)

_So much has happened over the past five years,_ Ayame thought to herself as she fixed some tea. _Who would have thought that Tenten could have become so skilled in the art of self defense? Especially since her parents knew nothing of it._ She shook her head in light amusement. _She always has been one to prove people wrong._

Ayame looked up as she heard the bathroom door open. Tenten emerged with her hair tied up into two panda buns that used to be so familiar. Ayame smiled lightly but there was a twinge of sadness behind the smile.

"Just as I remember them," Ayame said smiling. Tenten smiled as well for once actually happy. She walked over to the counter Ayame was standing next too.

"I haven't worn my hair like this since I left five years ago…" Tenten's voice faded out and her eyes became slightly distant. "It feels familiar but alien at the same time." She chuckled lightly and looked down at the wooden floor. "I'm not used to having the weight of my hair distributed like this."

Ayame smiled in understanding as she watched Tenten take a seat at the small island in the center of the kitchen. Ayame sat down across from her and handed Tenten a cup of Ginger tea.

"You look so tired," Tenten said worriedly as she noticed the dark circles beneath Ayame's eyes and the hollowness of her face. Ayame smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing a few weeks of sleep can't cure."

Tenten laughed softly but she was still worried.

"Now that's the sound I've missed the most."

Tenten looked up at Ayame a little confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your laugh. It's been so quiet around here since the death of your parents. It used to be that your laugh would ring like a bell through out this place making a smile rise to the lips of everyone who heard you." Ayame smiled happily and Tenten blushed. "Your mother was so happy then…" Ayame's voice faded out and her smile slowly fell from her face and silence once again reigned in the small kitchen. Minutes passed as both women sat drinking their tea both wrapped up in their own whirling thoughts.

"I know someone else who missed you as well," Ayame whispered. Tenten looked up. _That could be anyone,_ Tenten thought to herself.

"Oh? And just who might that be?" Tenten took a sip of her tea and nearly choked on it as Ayame spoke again.

"Hyuga Neji," she said. Tenten's eyes went wide and she placed her tea cup back down on the counter.

"What?" she whispered. Ayame nodded solemnly. He cried at your funeral, not loudly but silent tears fell down his cheeks." She looked sadly down into her tea cup before continuing. "Neji gave both of your parents a red rose but on your grave he laid a single white rose." Ayame's voice was twinged with sadness as she spoke reliving the moment that had brought her so much pain over the years. It had hurt to know that the Princess was alive but what hurt Ayame even more was that she was unable to tell anyone.

Tenten felt blood race to her cheeks as her mind twirled around the meaning of the flower. _No…he couldn't have known what the rose meant. It was just a pretty flower._ Tenten tried to convince her self that Neji hadn't meant anything by placing a red rose on her grave but a part of her desperately wished that he did know.

"His tears hurt the most. Each one burned, like a fire in my heart…I would have given anything to tell that boy that you were still alive, maybe it would have made a difference." Ayame's voice faded and she wouldn't meet Tenten's curious gaze. "I could only hope that one day you would return to heal the scars of his heart…and that it wouldn't be to late." More blood filled Tenten's face as Ayame spoke but she could feel the ache in her heart increase as well. Tenten hated it that she had caused everyone so much pain but what else could she have done? There was nothing and Tenten knew it but the revelation still hurt her more than she imagined it could have.

"Wait. Are you saying that Neji is still sad about what happened five years ago?" she asked curiously. _It doesn't seem like Neji to __still__ be troubled by something that happened so long ago…_ Ayame nodded sadly as she stirred her tea.

"I could see the pain in his eyes when Shinji had him brought to the castle to find you. He was so different, hardened, more guarded somehow…both mentally and physically. He closed his mind after you 'died'. It hurt to see him like that." Ayame dropped her gaze and so did Tenten. Both women stared sadly down into their tea. _I knew there was something different about him but I never expected it to be because of me._ Ayame looked back up at Tenten and Tenten raised her head as Ayame spoke.

"I suggest you go and find him. You two have a lot of catching up to do." Ayame handed Tenten another cup of tea to take to Neji.

"And a lot of explaining," Tenten said with a light laugh. _A LOT of explaining…_ Ayame nodded with a smile as Tenten rose from her chair and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. _I just hope that he will be able to accept what she will tell him,_ Ayame thought solemnly.

A.N- Alright, I knew you guys were ready so skin me alive so I got this typed up today, yay me, and got it put up just because I love you all. Right, anyway, this chapter has yet to be edited so bear with me. I figured you guys derserved an update with how long I've kept you waiting. I apologize for that. Hopefully I'll get the final chapter done soon but I still don't have a solid ending. I have an idea but it's going to make Neji a little OOC…but then again he's been OOC for the whole story. xP Whoops. Oh well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and have a very happy Valentines Day!! Tenten will have a happy ending yet!


End file.
